Going Home
by waiting4morning
Summary: Kyoko and Shotaro are summoned back to Kyoto for a family emergency where Kyoko must confront her doubts about continuing the role of Setsu and Shotaro's role in her life. Light Ren/Kyoko on the side. Fits into canon between chapter 197 and 199. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Spoilers for up to Chapter 200!** So I wrote most of this before I actually figured out canon timelines. Going back through the manga, it looks like maybe three or four days pass between Kyoko giving Ren the bite mark and them seeing Lory on the Tragic Marker set. I wanted this to be set in that time period, when Kyoko realizes she has feelings for Ren but hasn't admitted it to anyone and is mostly ashamed of how she feels. But I needed more time than what canon has here, so pretend there's an extra week thrown in there.

* * *

"I… need to quit the role of Setsuka Heel."

The daruma doll looked at her accusingly, and Kyoko rubbed her face with a moan. How was she going to say those words to Director Konoe? To The President? To… to Tsuruga-san?

Miserably, she tipped the daruma doll on its side and obligingly it wobbled upright again. It had been three days since _that_ night. She still wasn't quite sure what had happened inside of him, but Cain hadn't been as volatile as before. Murasame's taunts seemed to roll off his back, his fight scenes were focused and professional, no more unscripted movements and fearsome attacks. Plus, nearly everyone on the crew knew he could speak Japanese… Setsu wasn't really needed any longer.

At least that's the excuse Kyoko gave herself. Because she wasn't sure if she could keep it up… that cliff, that precipice she felt herself to be on seemed to crumble more and more every day. The longer she spent with Tsuruga Ren, the harder it was to separate her feelings from Setsu's. She wasn't even sure if they were separate any longer. All she knew was that if she spent any longer seeing that stupid affection in Cain's eyes, feeling the warmth of his touch, she would be lost. It didn't matter how many times she told herself that his affection was merely good acting, she soaked it up anyway like a drowning woman gulps air.

Kyoko inhaled a deep, shuddering breath, clenching her hands against her thighs. She didn't want to lose herself again, and that's what romantic love did. It made her stupid, it made her careless, it made her so focused on the other person that she was lost.

"Kyoko-chan?"Okamisan's voice sounded outside her door.

"Yes?"

The door slid open and Okamisan's friendly face appeared. "I've been saving your mail for you since you've been gone for a few days." She passed over a bundle of envelopes.

"Ah! _Arigatou_," Kyoko said, accepting the small stack of envelopes. "I should probably look through these right away since I haven't been home for so long."

Okamisan smiled. "We're getting lunch ready, so come down after you're done."

"Yes, ma'am!"

She scanned the envelopes quickly. Some of them were junk, and she threw those away. Others were work-related, there was a card from Maria, and… Kyoko's heart gave a lurch when she saw the name on the envelope.

_Fuwa._

Kyoko froze, the envelope slipping from her fingers to hit the floor. _No… it can't be… not from them._ But even the address was familiar: the location of a famous inn in the suburbs of Kyoto. Shotaro's family had found her.

#

The letter from Shotaro's parents sat propped up against a soy sauce bottle. She hadn't the nerve to open it yet, and so she'd been glaring at it through her lunch, wondering darkly what else Shotaro could do to ruin her life. She sighed, poking at her meal. After staring at it the night before, she'd decided to ignore it until she could figure out what to do. This morning, she'd gotten up early to clean at Darumaya, then attended class, completed a few minor Love Me jobs, and was back at the agency to catch a late lunch before she had to get into costume for Box R shooting.

She'd used the excuse of being busy to avoid thinking about it, but now that she had some free time, she had to confront the wretched thing. Kyoko remembered with a pang of embarrassment the fight between Shotaro and his parents that had preceded their leaving Kyoto.

_I was so stupid! _Kyoko thought with a wince. _I remember thinking that Shotaro's parents were being cruel by denying their son his dream of becoming a musician…. _Even though Fuwa-taisho had disowned him, Kyoko had left a forwarding address with his mother, just in case. But that address was their first, really old apartment that they only stayed in less than a year. Shotaro had wanted something bigger, something nicer; something closer to downtown Tokyo. The kind of apartment with rent so high that Kyoko had needed two jobs to pay for it.

Kyoko shook her head of her dark reflections, wondering instead how the Fuwa family had found her and why would they write to her of all people? They could do a quick internet search and discover that Shotaro belonged to Queen Records. Why bother her?

Then it hit her. Maybe they didn't know where he was. Had she or Shotaro ever told his family what he was changing his name to? She didn't think so. Shotaro hadn't changed into his stage name until he'd signed on with Queen Records, not wanting anyone to be able to find out what he thought of as his "shameful" past. Maybe his family was contacting her because they didn't know who else to call?

Regardless, no matter how much she wanted to avoid it, she couldn't let it sit unopened any longer. She had to read it.

#

_Kyoko-chan,_

_I hope you are well and that this letter finds you and Shotaro very happy. I write, breaking my husband's solemn promise, in order to fulfill a wish. Shotaro's grandmother is very sick and will probably die soon. She was always fond of Shotaro and wishes to see him before she leaves this world. I haven't had any luck getting in contact with my son on my own. Queen Records doesn't believe I am really the mother of "Fuwa Sho" and since Shotaro did not see fit to leave them with any information of his parents, I am unable to prove it. If you could please tell Shotaro and ask him to come home to see his grandmother once more before she dies, I would be forever grateful._

_She also requests your presence, Kyoko-chan. You remember how kind she was to you? I hope so. _

_God willing, I will see you soon._

_Fuwa Ayano_

Kyoko had read the letter so many times she'd memorized it. What should she do? She knew, of course, that she had to tell Shotaro—her vow of revenge had nothing to do with Obachan, whom she did remember well and with kindness—but knowing she had to do something and doing it was two different things.

She didn't want to see Shotaro. He'd gone to incredible lengths to kidnap her from school, and then Tsuruga-san had seen her in Shotaro's car, and then that ill-timed call from the idiot which had led to _that_ scene between Cain and Setsu… Kyoko shook her head like a wet dog getting rid of excess water. No, she wouldn't give that idiot the satisfaction of choosing to have a face-to-face interview. But neither could she just forward the letter. She didn't want Shotaro knowing that his mother had invited her as well.

"Arrgh!" Kyoko rubbed her face with her hands.

"Don't mess up your makeup, Mogami-san!" called one of the managers from the side, where Kyoko was waiting on her cue to enter the set.

"Ah, right! Sorry!" Kyoko bobbed a bow, concentrating on her mark again. She had to listen for the line "and everyone's afraid of her!"

The manager… Kyoko turned to look at the woman who'd just spoken. The petite, middle-aged lady was Chirori's manager. That gave her an idea. Shoko Aki was Shotaro's manager… if she told Shoko-san to pass along the message, she wouldn't have to talk to Shotaro at all! Excellent!

"Uh, Kyoko-san, that was your line?"

"Eh? Oh no! Sorry!"

#

"That's… that's a shame, Kyoko-chan," Shoko's voice said over the phone. "But, yes, I will pass along the message. Oh, wait a minute, Sho's just walked in. I'll tell him now…"

"I don't want to talk to him—" Kyoko trailed off as she heard Shoko's voice in the background and then an explosion of yelling as Sho responded with obvious negativity.

_Geez,_ Kyoko thought, rolling her eyes. _Obachan is dying and he's still harping on about how his parents wouldn't let him follow his "dreams." What an immature jerk._

She waited for a few minutes, but a clattering noise made her realize that Shoko had dropped the phone in the altercation. Finally, Shoko's voice came back on the line, sounding breathless.

"Ah, Kyoko-chan? Sho, uh, will get back with you."

"No, no!" Kyoko said in rising panic. "I don't need to hear from him, he just needs to go home and—"

"We'll get back with you!" Shoko-san said again and hung up.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **There wasn't a good place to cut this without leaving one chapter really short, so instead here is a really long chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Kyoko had all but put the letter from her mind a couple of days later. She was busy, after all, with Box R shooting, school, and her obligations as Setsu Heel.

But it all came flooding back with the force of a tsunami when she walked into Sawara-san's office to pick up some forms she needed to sign and saw a tall, bleached-blond figure waiting for her: Shotaro.

"Ah, there she is, Fuwa-kun," Sawara-san said, rising from his desk. Shotaro looked around, spotted Kyoko's blindingly pink uniform and stood.

Kyoko turned on her heel and left the room. Her grudges were stirring one by one, simmering to the surface. No, no, _no_. She'd been doing so well lately! How _dare_ he show up at L.M.E.? This was supposed to be her safe haven!

Another thought made her wobble with nervousness. She didn't know Tsuruga-san's full schedule today; what if her senpai and the jerk should meet up? She gulped, trembling at the thought.

"Kyoko, wait!"

Kyoko cursed, her finger pressing the elevator button with increasing fury as Shotaro ate up the distance between them on long legs.

"What do you what?" she grumbled, still not looking at him.

"Well, that's a fine way to greet an old friend," he drawled, putting a hand on her shoulder, but she slapped it away, glaring at him, satisfied to see him take a step back, looking startled.

"You," she said carefully, "are not my friend. You don't show up at my agency just to talk. What. Do. You. Want?"

Shotaro went very still, his usual smirk fading from his face, and for a moment Kyoko was drawn back to that moment in the tea garden at Fuwa Ryokan.

_"Kyoko, will you come with me to Tokyo?"_

"Will you come with me to Kyoto?" he muttered, hands stuffed in his pockets.

"You've got to be jok—"

Shotaro looked up at her and the words stopped in her throat. The grief on his face was so naked it was almost painful. Kyoko wondered when was the last time she'd seen him express an honest emotion like that: everything she'd seen from him lately had been sulkiness, irritation, boredom, selfishness, laziness, cruelty—

"Well?" he broke into her mental list of the various unpleasant emotions she'd been in the habit of witnessing from him. "I called home. Obachan wants to see you too."

Kyoko looked away. She both wanted and didn't want to go… She bit her lip. That expression on his face… Obachan...

"Give me a day to arrange things," she mumbled.

An impatient expression replaced the grieving one. "What? I wanted to leave tomorrow!"

Kyoko gave him a syrupy sweet smile. "Oh? Well, that may be easy for someone like _you,_ but I really have far too many obligations at work to skip town without advance notice. I'm just so booked lately."

Shotaro flushed in anger, glaring at her, and she beamed in triumph, knowing she'd scored a point. The elevator finally arrived, its doors sliding open with a chime.

"I'll call you when I've settled everything," she said.

"Just make sure you buy a green ticket for the train!" he yelled as she jammed her finger on the "close door" button. It closed on Shotaro's grumpy face.

When it began moving, she leaned her forehead against the cool metal doors. How in the world was she going to tell Tsuruga-san? Even her previous concern of telling him she was thinking of quitting Setsu seemed to shrink beside the idea of telling him that she was leaving on a journey with Shotaro. Her insides quaked at the idea, so she avoided the issue by contacting the rest of her other obligations.

The Darumaya couple were concerned, of course, about the nature of her "family" emergency, but gave her time off without hesitation. The Box R director was a little more concerned, but eventually said that they could do without her for a few days if they switched a couple of scenes around. Luckily, Natsu wasn't a main character and the main shooting could still go on while she was gone. School was the easiest to arrange, since they were used to the odd schedules of students. She could even take some work with her so she wouldn't fall behind. Kanae didn't pick up her phone, so she left a quick message.

Finally, though, she was donning her Setsu gear and had no one left to tell but Tsuruga Ren. Finished, she clipped her fake lip ring into place, grabbed her bag, and hurried to the parking garage of L.M.E. She was a few minutes early, so she waited, glad for the time to consider what she would say.

She was unprepared, however, for the way her heart would give a giant _thump_ when she saw him walk into the parking garage, glowering in that special way that only her brother could do.

"Setsu," he said in his characteristic low voice, his face its usual expressionless mask.

"Brother," she said with equal solemnity, and as one they exited the building.

_I should tell him now,_ she thought as they entered his silver Audi and buckled in. But she didn't. She was suddenly struck with a memory of the last time Fuwa Sho had come up between them.

_His eyes glowed with a fury she had never seen and the next thing she knew, he was on top of her, hands searing her skin though the skimpy clothes, mouth inches from hers…_

And then of course…

_His pulse thudded against her lips, the heat of his skin filling her with a warmth that was both terrifying and exhilarating. How far was she willing to go?_

Kyoko felt a low pool of heat begin in her belly and spread upwards until she was sure even her wig was blushing. No, no, no. She couldn't tell him as Cain about leaving with Shotaro. At least… not while they were alone. Maybe she should do it while on set. Yeah, safety in numbers...

But things were taken out of her hands when they walked onto the Tragic Marker set and were greeted immediately by Director Konoe.

"Ah, Setsuka-san," he said with that half-nervous smile he always wore when addressing them while they were in-character, "Sawara-san was kind enough to forward your request for a leave of absence. I think we'll be fine. Most of the cast knows by now that Heel-san speaks enough Japanese to get by…" he trailed off, going pale at the dark look Cain was giving his sister.

"You're going somewhere?" he asked in English.

Kyoko froze, then swallowed and shrugged one leather-clad shoulder with casual indifference. "Family emergency. You remember, don't you, brother?" she said, trying to make it seem as if it was an in-character arrangement. "It'll only be a couple of days."

Konoe looked slightly confused, but of course, he wouldn't be able to follow their English conversation.

Cain strode past the director, only turning once to call over his shoulder in a gruff voice, "Setsu! We need to talk."

Trembling inside, but determined not to break character, Kyoko followed with Setsu's indifferent expression pasted on.

"Makeup and costume, Heel-san," said a nervous looking crewmember as Cain passed by like a thunderstorm.

Setsu caught up as he paused in the corridor and guided him into the dressing room with a gentle shove. The makeup artist waited inside, looking wide-eyed as usual.

"This one doesn't speak English," Setsu said. "It'll be private enough."

He glowered at her, letting her know that he saw through her ruse, but she tossed her hair back and met his gaze unflinchingly.

With a grunt that might have been a laugh in a happier man, Cain folded his long body into the chair, but kept his eyes on his sister.

"Tell me," he ordered, as the makeup girl slid a band around his hair to pull it back from his face. She began wiping his skin with a cloth, cleaning it before the prosthetics could be pasted on.

Kyoko thought for a moment, wondering how she could keep the story both true and in-character at the same time. But before she could, he darted a quick look at her, a half-feral light coming to his eyes.

"It's something to do with that rat bastard, isn't it?" Cain said with a half snarl. His long fingers gripped the armrests of the makeup chair so hard this knuckles went white.

"Stay seated, Heel-san," said the makeup artist nervously. "Not finished yet."

"Yes," Setsu said, examining her nails. "Mother's family is from Kyoto, as you well know," she said with a shrug. "I spent a lot of time there as a child when you were off at school in England. They took care of me when Mother had to work." She paused. "Obachan was especially kind. She used to give me sweets. A couple of days ago, I received a letter that she is dying. They were trying to find the rat bastard, so I pointed them in the right direction. He asked me to go with him, to visit Obachan one last time."

The makeup artist pulled back from where she'd been pressing the prosthetic scars across his face. "The glue for this part needs to dry a bit, Heel-san, so you can get into costume if you want, then I'll apply the rest."

Setsu translated and he nodded. With a relieved expression, the makeup girl fled the room. Cain rose from the chair, and Setsu watched his movements with wary eyes, but he merely walked to the hanging racks at the back of the room that had costumes all labeled for the day's shoot. Without ceremony, he began stripping off his clothes, tossing them carelessly on the floor.

"Tch," Setsu said, shaking her head, bending down to pick up his shirt and pants, folding them neatly. "Maybe I shouldn't go. I'm going to come back to our hotel room and find it buried under an avalanche of clothing and junk food wrappers. Hmm. Speaking of food, I'll have to lay out some easy meals before I go. There're also some instant noodles in the pantry…"

He was silent for a moment as she puttered around, placing the clothes neatly into his bag, and muttering about his meals while she would be away.

"Do you want to go?"

"No," she said quickly, then amended, "well, not for him. Obachan was very kind to me." She paused, then looked him full in the face. "If you don't want me to go, I won't."

He looked up, startled as he pulled his pants on, hitching them up around his hips. "As easy as that?"

"As easy as that," she confirmed, meeting his gaze.

He sighed as he zipped up his pants and frowned at the artfully torn shirt he was supposed to wear for the first scene's shoot. Without a word, Setsu came over and helped him into it, making sure the cloth avoided the glue on his face.

"You should go. We can't choose our family, or the people who raised us," he said, darting a quick look at her as she fixed the band holding his hair back. It had fallen off as she'd helped him get the shirt on. "Family is important, even if they produced a rat bastard like that guy."

Setsu smiled.

"How are you getting there? Train?"

"Yeah." She paused. "He wants to leave by tomorrow. I've… I've already made arrangements to leave."

"Do you have a ticket yet?" he asked, pulling on fingerless gloves that were also in the costume bag.

"No. I… I wanted to tell you first," she said, not stating the obvious that she was sure he would forbid her, and so she hadn't wanted to waste the money on a nonrefundable, expensive green seat ticket.

He grunted. "I'll buy it," he said, going to his bag to take out his phone. He flipped it open and began texting quickly.

Kyoko started. "What? No, they're not—" She paused. She'd been about to say "not your family," but that was a serious character breach. Setsu might pout for a bit at her brother's extravagances, but gave in when it came to things like this. Her brother's desires always trumped her own.

He lifted an eyebrow.

She sighed. "It's the 7:50 train from Tokyo Station to Kyoto." She bit her lip, hating the expense she was subjecting him to. "We're buying green tickets." She had to turn away to hide the expression on her face. Green tickets! It was bad enough that she had to travel with Shotaro, but to add on that additional price… over 18,000 yen. She'd almost cried when she'd looked up the amount for a measly two hour trip.

"Done," he said, and tossed his phone back into his bag. He glanced at her as he straightened. "Are you afraid of me?"

She cocked her head, her lip ring's chain cool against her cheek. "What a stupid question. How could I be afraid of my beloved, scatterbrained brother?"

He shrugged. "After my… behavior the other night, I can't blame you for wanting witnesses around when you told me about the rat bastard."

She smiled to cover the blush she felt rising into her cheeks and stepped so close that she had to tilt her head to look directly in his face. "If I recall correctly, brother, it was I who had more of a _bite_ than you."

His eyes gleamed, and before she knew what was happening, he'd grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around so that her back was against the dressing room wall and his hands were planted next to her head. She glanced at his face, startled, but there wasn't that same wildness that had overtaken him _that_ night. He actually looked a little… mischievous.

"Speaking of bites," he said in a low voice, almost a growl. "I think it's best that the rat bastard knows that you are not _his_…"

* * *

**A/N:** A green seat is the same as first class; more spacious, less crowded, higher ticket price. The actual cost of a green seat train trip from Tokyo to Kyoto, according to current rates, is 18,160 yen. That's a little over $170 US dollars. We don't know what Kyoko's income is like, but she's frequently portrayed as very thrifty because she has to be. It's not hard to imagine that a sudden expense of nearly $200 would be an extravagance for her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Why are you wearing a scarf?" Shotaro asked as Kyoko lugged her suitcase across the shiny tile floor of the Tokyo train station. "It's warm out."

"None of your business," she muttered, flushing crimson.

"Well, you look ridiculous," he smirked.

"Shut up."

She would have made it if not for the ticket gates. Shotaro waited on the other side, annoyance visible even through the dark sunglasses and ball cap he was using to hide his famous Fuwa face.

"Hurry up!" he called.

"I'm stuck!" Kyoko huffed, yanking on the end of her scarf that had somehow got caught in the gates as she had slipped through.

A few people who were waiting behind her began to mutter. Kyoko wilted in embarrassment.

Shotaro walked back. "Just take the damn thing off."

Kyoko's eyes widened in sudden panic. "N-no…"

But Shotaro ignored her and grabbed the other end of the scarf, unwrapping it quickly from around her neck. A peculiarly-shaped necklace dropped down from the scarf's folds: an inscribed metal circle with a smaller piece dangling beneath it made of twisted bits of metal surrounding a single gemstone.

Someone behind them in line put in their ticket and the gates snapped open, releasing Kyoko's scarf.

"Thank you!" she said breathlessly, shouldering her bag, and trying to hurry past Shotaro, but she was stopped by his grip on her arm.

"What's—"

He pulled a fistful of hair away from her neck, staring at the patch of red flesh just under her jaw.

"WHAT IS THAT?" he asked in a shrill voice. People turned to stare as they walked past.

Kyoko blushed, which was all the answer he needed.

"YOU—YOU... SOME BASTARD MANHANDLED YOU—"

At that, Kyoko lifted her eyes, meeting his gaze with an equally angry expression. "Don't you dare talk to me about 'manhandling,' Sho_taro_. At least I let this happen." She pointed at her neck. "You didn't give me any choice on Valentine's Day."

She twisted out of his grip, which had come loose while he stared at her, shocked, and kept walking, following the signs for their train.

Shotaro caught up, his brows furrowed in fury. "So who was it?"

She didn't respond, feeling a strange exhilaration at having the upper hand for once.

"If it was that Beagle—"

Kyoko shuddered. "Don't be stupid! I hate that guy almost as much as you!"

"Was it that Kijima guy? The one who whored you out—"

Kyoko pivoted on one heel and slapped him across the face. Shotaro held a hand to his cheek, looking stunned. Kyoko, meanwhile, was shaking. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been so angry at him—wait, yes she could. Because he made her this angry every time they were together.

"Besides the fact that I've told you over and over again that there is nothing remotely romantic between me and Kijima-san, and he is a senpai at L.M.E.," she said in a cold voice, "you certainly have no right to judge _my _actions."

Shotaro opened his mouth as if to protest and she thrust a finger into his face. His eyes crossed trying to watch it.

"Shoko Aki," she said.

"What does she have to do—"

"Haruki Asami." She ticked off another finger.

Shotaro scowled. "That doesn't—"

"Nanokura Mimori." She held three fingers in his face. "I could go on, Shotaro. Those are just the three I know of at this current time. I could go back and name all the girls you kissed—one right after another—while you told them at the same time that they were the only ones. How is it that you can have hoards of girlfriends and still be successful in showbiz, but the minute I even have the tiniest appearance of enjoying one man's company, and suddenly, I've forgotten all about my vow?" She shook her head, allowing a tiny Natsu expression—a slow smirk. "It doesn't add up, Sho_taro._"

Shotaro flushed an angry red. Satisfied that she'd made her point, Kyoko resumed walking. After a moment, he caught up with her, but kept a sulky silence for at least a few minutes more.

"It was _him_, wasn't it?" he asked in a sullen voice. "That talentless pretty boy."

Kyoko gritted her teeth, reminding herself that he was trying to get a rise out of her and slapping him again—while satisfying—wouldn't help anything. _Ugh! Why can he affect me like this?_ she thought with frustration. But then a new idea grabbed her attention, and she turned her head to hide a mischievous smile.

"It was not Tsuruga-san," she said simply. "It was Cain Heel."

Shotaro at first looked pleased but soon frowned again. "Never heard of him."

"Of course you wouldn't; he's British," she said. "Hurry, we're going to be late."

Shotaro increased his speed. "What's a Brit doing in Japan?"

"He's an actor, what do you think?" she said evasively. She couldn't reveal more than that… she was already walking the line of secrecy by even mentioning his name.

"What—How did you meet him?" Shotaro was almost jogging to keep up with Kyoko's quick steps, despite his longer stride.

"I had to pick him up from the airport and take him to L.M.E.," she said truthfully.

"How tall is he?"

"Taller than you."

"Is he—what does he look like?"

"Like the night personified…"

Shotaro gave an undignified squawk. "What the hell does that mean? AND WHY WERE YOU SAYING IT WITH THAT DREAMY EXPRESSION?"

#

Kyoko looked happily out the window of the seats they occupied. She'd never ridden green class before. Of course, this was only her second time in a train…

That first journey, from Kyoto to Tokyo, had been full of dreams. She remembered the excitement of her first train ride. Kyoko had sat next to Shotaro and had constantly leaned over him to see outside. It had been her first time in a train; first time outside of Kyoto, so everything was new and interesting. She still remembered how excited Sho had been. He'd reached into his carry on a dozen times to check his demo tapes and had been nearly frantic about the safety of his guitar. But he'd never been nervous about his chances. She remembered that failure or rejection had never seemed to occur to him. Kyoko shook her head, angry with herself for remembering something good about Shotaro. She'd cocooned herself in that confidence he exuded until her own self was trussed up and left to wither in the darkest corner of her heart.

Kyoko frowned suddenly, touching the barely visible bump under her t-shirt that was the necklace next to her skin. She wondered for the first time how Shotaro had paid for their tickets to Tokyo. She certainly hadn't paid for herself. What little money she had saved up had disappeared for a security deposit on their first apartment. At the time, she hadn't questioned Shotaro's managing of the whole thing, had merely smiled like the idiot she was and accepted her ticket. But Shotaro hadn't much money either. He'd been fifteen years old. What kind of money could he have at his disposal?

She hit her forehead with the heel of her hand. Stupid Shotaro! He'd probably stolen money from his parents to make their escape. She'd have to apologize to Fuwa-taisho and pay back what she could.

Beside her, Shotaro snorted in his sleep and shifted, his mouth hanging open. Lucky for her, Shotaro decided to take a nap instead of bother her. It was rather early in the day for him to be awake.

Kyoko went over some of her notes for class, but mostly looked out the window at the passing countryside and wondered what she would do when she didn't have any more excuses to delay the inevitable. She was ashamed to be almost grateful to have the chance to avoid talking to Tsuruga-san about leaving Setsu's role. She didn't think she would be able to even look at his face when she said it.

Shotaro woke when the announcement came over the loudspeakers about their stop. He looked apprehensive and remained quiet as they walked off the train. That, more than anything, made Kyoko realize how much some of his bravado was really a front. Still, the silence was a marked improvement over the griping he'd done at the Tokyo train station, and she felt some of her confidence returning. She checked her watch. It was a little after ten o'clock. Tsuruga-san would probably be getting ready for his next Tragic Marker shoot. She hoped Murasame would behave himself. But Cain had promised Setsu to leave the main actor alone and if provoked, would punch a wall as opposed to a person. That hadn't seemed a very acceptable alternative. What if he hurt himself? But he'd stroked her cheek and said that she was cute when she worried, which, of course, drove everything else out of her mind. Not that much had been in her mind anyway… he'd pulled everything straight out of her brain when his mouth had touched her neck...

Her thoughts about Ren were abruptly halted as she tripped and would have gone sprawling, but Shotaro caught her by the arm, saving her from a face-first plunge in the middle of a hurrying pack of passengers.

"Careful," he said. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. _Arigatou…_" Her automatic thank you trailed off as she realized what he'd done. He'd helped her... Her hand flew to his forehead, nearly popping off the baseball cap he was wearing.

Shotaro blinked. "What the—?"

"Are you sick?" Kyoko demanded. "Are you dying?"

"What? No! Why are you asking such stupid questions?" he scowled in a more typical Shotaro voice.

"Because you were nice," she explained, still peering at him in suspicion. "I wonder if the station has a first aid station… I should get you a cooling pack."

"I'm not sick and I'm definitely not dying!" he yelled this over his shoulder as he'd abruptly turned and kept moving down the corridor, carry-on bag slung over his shoulder.

Kyoko clucked her tongue in annoyance but hurried after him.

* * *

**Sorry! I know you were probably wanting more of… what happened at the end of Chapter 2, but I liked the comedic effect of ending it there and starting chapter 3 where I did. And it's not the last you've heard of that scene. Just be patient... :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! I love hearing from you!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Unseen by the tall pop star bedecked in a ballcap and sunglasses, and the shorter figure of Kyoko wrapped in a ridiculous scarf, Ren and Yashiro sat several cars behind Shoko's, watching as the two entered the train station with their bags over their shoulders.

Yashiro, for once, wasn't making his usual teasing comments, perhaps sensing Ren's depression at watching Kyoko leave in Fuwa's company.

Ren sighed as he pulled out from the line of cars to make their way to his next appointment.

"I have to ask, Ren… Why did you let her go with him?" Yashiro asked, cocking his head.

Ren stared out of the windshield, remembering what had passed between Setsu and Cain as they'd left the set the day before.

"_Don't be worried, brother," Setsu said softly as they walked back to his car. She was tucking her train ticket into her purse. He'd had a courier had deliver it to her during the shoot._

_Cain grunted in reply, not trusting his words._

"_Cain," she said, stopping in the middle of the parking lot, folding her arms across her chest. He stopped as well, looking down at her with a sulky expression. Even a glimpse of the red mark on the side of her neck couldn't quite ease his feeling of disgust that she was really going to travel with Fuwa._

"_Do you trust me, brother?" she asked quietly._

_Cain blinked, taking a step back. "What kind of question is that?"_

"_It's an easy one, idiot," she said fondly. "Do you trust me? Or do you think I'm so simple minded as to fall for the rat bastard after a few days in his company?"_

_He looked away to hide the fact that Ren was more at the surface now than Cain. It was true, he didn't trust Kyoko… and the feeling made him sick. How… how could he think he was in love with her and yet fly into a rage every time something like this happened? Suddenly, all his transgressions seemed to rise to the surface of his mind: his behavior in Karuizawa when he'd idiotically thought that Kyoko had been encouraging that Vie Ghoul creep when any person with an ounce of sense could see how upset she was… the whole Valentine's Day debacle, the "misunderstanding" with Kijima, and a host of other, smaller instances when he'd chosen to behave like… Ren clenched his fist... like a toddler having a temper tantrum. Really, he was no better than Fuwa Sho._

_He wanted to vomit. Instead he refocused his attention back to Kyoko, who was now looking at him with concern. He reached out, tracing her jaw with his thumb, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, and letting his fingers hover over the mark on her neck. Her face reddened and he dropped his hand._

"_Yes," he said. "I do."_

_He turned to continue walking to the car, worried that he'd do something stupid like lean down and kiss her, and she followed in his wake, blonde wig fluttering. A small hand slipped into his and he turned to look at her, surprised, and his heart gave a giant thump as she leaned against his shoulder, her expression adorably affectionate. _

"_I'll miss you," he said, turning his head again, because he wasn't sure he could show her Cain's face at that moment._

"_I'll miss you too, brother," she said, squeezing his hand, seemingly unaware of his lapse. "I'll call you every evening, okay?"_

_Ren's heart lifted and he was at last able to reply with a Cain-esque grunt._

_When they reached the car, Ren opened the trunk and dug through his bag of his regular clothing that he'd changed out of before they'd come to the set. He grabbed the item he was looking for and closed the trunk, holding out his hand_

"_Mogami-san," he said, breaking character for a moment. She had to know that this was from him, not a character._

"_Y-yes?" Her face rapidly reddened, and her eyes darted away from his. A delayed reaction to his actions in the dressing room, perhaps?_

"_Please, take this for your trip. I…" His words and explanation suddenly dried up in his throat. How could he say such things to her? Would she throw them back in his face? Would it seem as if he didn't trust her? He plunged ahead. "It's helped me remember things when I needed to. Maybe it'll do the same for you."_

_He dropped his pendant necklace into her open hands and her eyes widened. "Tsu… Tsuruga-san, this is… I can't…"_

_He stepped forward, closing the gap between them, and gently closed her fingers over the necklace. "Please," he said. "I'd feel better if you had it with you."_

"You love her don't you?" Yashiro asked in a quiet voice.

Ren blinked, coming out of his reverie. "Yes," he said, "I suppose I do."

#

Kyoko caught up with Shotaro as they left the boarding site where passengers were spilling out, greeting friends and family, others hurrying on to their next destination. Kyoko watched one particularly beautiful woman who had a Natsu-esque walk. Was she a model? Kyoko wondered every now and then just who the "most beautiful model in the world" was that Tsuruga-san had mentioned with such reverence. A sudden, inexplicable pang gripped her heart. Was the model the high-school girl he was in love with? No, it couldn't be. That was a stupid idea. She shook her head, hair swinging around her face. A high school girl couldn't be the "most beautiful model in the world." After all, Tsuruga-san had met this woman when he'd done more modeling in foreign countries, so she was probably European. The high school girl was definitely Japanese… at least she assumed so. Foreigners tended to stand out in Japan, and she didn't recall seeing any Western teenagers around Tsuruga-san ever since she'd known him.

Her ruminations ended abruptly when she ran into Shotaro's back.

"Ow!" Kyoko rubbed her nose and opened her mouth to yell at him for being an idiot, but then she noticed his expression and followed his eyes. Fuwa Ayano was standing quietly to the side, looking over the crowd. She didn't seem to have spotted them yet. Kyoko almost didn't recognize Shotaro's mother; even in the family's living quarters, she'd often worn a kimono, but today she was wearing modest slacks and a subdued blouse underneath a blazer. Two years had etched a few more fine lines at the corners of her eyes, and silvery threads ran through her dark hair like miniature rivers.

"Well," Kyoko said, looking at Shotaro. "Are you just going to stand there? Go greet your mother, idiot."

Shotaro glanced away and muttered something under his breath.

Kyoko frowned. "What was that?"

"You do it."

Kyoko's mouth dropped open. "Are you freaking serious? That is _your_ mother! You haven't seen her in two years! No. I am not being your spokesperson for this. I am not your manager, and I'm not your housemaid anymore. Grow up and do it yourself, you jerk."

Shotaro glared at her, a muscle in his jaw twitching. She glared back, unblinking. Eventually he looked away with a muttered curse and took a stiff step forward. Kyoko followed a half step behind until they stood in front of his mother.

Kyoko bowed and pushed Shotaro's head down with her, ignoring his sudden squawk of protest.

"Humble yourself, you idiot. It's the least you can do," she growled out of the corner of her mouth, glaring at him through a tangle of hair. He looked away with a scowl. But something she said must have gotten through, for when he rose, the scowl was gone and he leaned down to embrace his mother.

"K-Kaasan," he said, his face a little red. He took off his sunglasses.

"Shotaro," she said, her eyes searching his face. A watery chuckle escaped her lips. "Many new earrings, I see." She glanced over his shoulder. "Where is Kyoko-chan? I thought you said she would be coming?"

"Okamisan…" Kyoko smiled and stepped forward with a slight bow. "It's me."

Ayano's mouth dropped open a little and then she reached over and pulled Kyoko into a hug. Startled but not displeased, Kyoko blushed and returned the embrace.

"Kyoko-chan, I never would have recognized you," Ayano said, pulling back and looking her in the face. "You look so grown up and pretty."

Kyoko blinked. Pretty? Her? Well, sure she was wearing a teensy bit of makeup, but really it wasn't enough to call forth _that_ magical adjective.

"Why aren't you at the inn?" Shotaro asked his mother. "I thought… I thought we would meet you there."

"Your aunt is taking a shift for me," she said as they began to walk through the station. "Your father is going to meet us at the hospital and since I didn't think you would know to go there first, I came to meet you."

Shotaro swallowed, his expression stiff. "Is… is Obachan…"

"The doctors say she still has a few months," Ayano reassured him. "She's being released today, in fact. The doctor wanted to check on a possible infection around her chemo port."

Kyoko stopped in the middle of the path, eyes wide. "Obachan… she… she has cancer?"

Ayano looked at Shotaro. "Yes… Shotaro, didn't you tell Kyoko-chan after we talked?"

Shotaro glanced away, folding his arms across his chest. "We don't live together any more."

Ayano looked from one to the other. "Oh. Did you quarrel? Come now, such old friends… you were like a little husband and wife when you were children!"

Kyoko gagged and struggled to bite back the impolite words yearning to burst from her mouth.

Ayano looked at her son, a faintly disapproving expression on her face. "Shotaro, whatever it is you have done, I hope you have apologized to Kyoko-chan."

"What?" Sho snapped. "What makes you think it was my fault?"

His mother folded her arms across her chest. "Because, Kyoko-chan is the last person in the world to fight. She's gentle, sweet, and kind. You've always had a temper, Shotaro. Now, please, let's go. We're blocking the way."

Shotaro hurried to follow his mother, ears burning red. Kyoko followed in his wake. She knew she should feel triumphant at having been vindicated by Ayano's belief in her innocence, but the description by the other woman left her with a feeling of disquiet. "Gentle, sweet, and kind"—the perfect Japanese woman. Kyoko hoped she was kind—she tried to be—but it was yet another example of how she'd stamped down her own desires throughout her childhood in order to please others. So much so, that Ayano didn't even recognize her now… would she still expect that gentle and subservient girl? And then there was the added complication of Obachan's illness… She couldn't in good conscious start complaining about Shotaro at a time like this.

No, she was a better person than that. Let Ayano discover her son's sins on her own.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Kanae leaned against her locker in the Love Me office. Where was that stupid girl? Kanae scowled and glared at Kyoko's locker as if the girl herself would materialize by jumping out of it. It was so typical of Kyoko to leave a voicemail saying something vaguely ominous like, "I have to… go… to be with… _that _guy and I'm not sure when I'm coming back…" and then trail off into nothingness.

And now Kanae couldn't find her anywhere, not at TBM, not in the cafeteria, and Chiori didn't know where she was either. She wasn't answering her cell phone... just how was Kanae supposed to find her? What kind of person left a message like that without any explanation anyway? And just who was "that guy"? Was Kanae a psychic that she could receive any mental images that Kyoko was putting forth? Kanae shuddered at the idea. No way was the mind of Mogami Kyoko a place she wanted access to.

Kanae looked up. Wait a minute. The one person who might be "that guy"... Grinding her teeth, she left the Love Me office at high speed.

She found Tsuruga Ren and his manager—Kanae had never caught his name—ambling along the lobby a floor below her. They were almost to the opposite side. She was going to lose him! So she did the only thing she could think of and leaned over the railing to bellow at his retreating back.

"Tsuruga-san! What have you done with Mogami Kyoko?"

Heads all over the lobby turned to stare first at her and then at Tsuruga Ren.

Kanae had heard Kyoko once mention in a hushed voice with wide, scared eyes the "gentlemanly smile" of Tsuruga Ren and had dismissed the other girl's fears as silly. Suddenly, however, the face that was turned up at her was transformed from the idiotically good-looking Tsuruga Ren into something quite terrifying. Was this what Kyoko had talked about so fearfully? Kanae gulped and backed away from the railing despite herself. Then she chided herself; if Kyoko could stand to be in that man's company for any length of time, then so could she! She leaned back over the balcony, but the two men had disappeared.

"Damn it," she said under her breath. "Now I gotta track him down again—AAH!"

Tsuruga Ren and his slightly out of breath manager stood behind her. Ren still had that evil smile on his face, his hands thrust into his pockets.

"Something you wanted, Kotonami-san? It's quite impolite to yell at your senior in such a manner, you know."

Kanae fought a ridiculous urge to bow and babble an apology. _Mo! Kyoko wasn't exaggerating about him, was she?_

"I… " She clenched her fists and folded her arms across her chest to keep herself from cringing. "I don't know where she is, and I thought she might be with you."

"Mogami-san? She didn't tell you where she was going?" The intimidating expression faded from his face, replaced by ordinary surprise.

Kanae frowned. "She left a message, but it was vague and trailed off into nothingness like she usually does."

"Yeah," he said with a chuckle. "She does that a lot, doesn't she?" The tall actor smiled again, but this time it was a completely opposite expression.

Kanae had to look away from the obvious affection in his face. _He really does like her if thinks those stupid voicemails are cute. Mo!_ It was disgusting.

"So you know where she is then?"

"Mogami-san had a family emergency and returned to Kyoto for a few days," Ren said.

"In the company of Fuwa Sho," the bespectacled manager added with a mischievous glance at Ren.

"What?!" Kanae whipped her head around to the tall actor, pointing an accusatory finger at him. "You let her go off with her sworn enemy? I thought you loved her!"

Silence fell and Kanae felt a trickle of sweat edge down her back. She'd stuck her foot in it this time...

To her surprise, however, the dark-haired actor merely sighed and gave his manager an exasperated look.

"Isn't gossip beneath you, Yashiro-san? I didn't even think you knew Kotonami-san that well."

The manager—Yashiro—backed up, alarm on his face. "I've never told a soul! Your secrets are _my_ secrets, Ren!" he said, holding his hand over his heart. "I'd never spill them even if tortured within an inch of my life!"

"Mo…" Kanae said, staring at Ren. She'd said it to provoke him. She didn't think that he would... "You're not even going to deny it are you?"

"No point if you already know," he said, hands in his pockets again.

Kanae frowned thoughtfully. Had he confessed to Kyoko? She didn't think so. The message Kyoko had left would have been much more panicky and even more incoherent. Besides, Tsuruga Ren had no reason to lie to her; it must have been a family emergency, as he'd said. And, now that she thought about it, hadn't Kyoko mentioned something about an old lady in her call?

"You didn't answer my question," she pointed out. "Why did you let her leave with Fuwa?"

Tsuruga Ren smiled again, a gentle, almost sad smile. "It's because of what you said earlier."

Kanae stared at him. _He… just let the girl he loves leave with a guy whose caused her nothing but trouble over the past year; who's occupied her mind for so long… He trusts her enough to do that?_

"Mo…" she breathed, looking at him with grudging respect. "You really _do _love her, don't you?"

He didn't reply, but then she hadn't really expected one.

"You… you might just deserve her after all," she said reluctantly.

"Why thank you," he said, with a slight bow. "A man always needs the approval of the best friend first and foremost."

Kanae glared at him, expecting sarcasm, but his smile revealed nothing. He _was_ Japan's top-rated actor, after all.

"You're…" she swallowed, hating that she was asking this, but she had to know. "You're not going to make her disappear are you?"

He blinked. "What do you think I am, a kidnapper?"

Kanae shook her head. "Not what I meant." She scowled, tossing her hair over one pink-clad shoulder. "One of the many reasons I find female friends so annoying is their tendency to forget that you exist once one of your kind gets into the picture."

"'My kind'?"

"You know what I mean," she growled. "They disappear to do stupid couple stuff and only come crying back to you when the relationship ends and they have no one else left." A new thought occurred to her and she narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. "You… aren't going to hurt her."

"Not intentionally, no."

"It wasn't a question, it was a threat," she said, walking up to him to poke her finger in his chest. Japan's number one actor be damned. "I'm saying that if you hurt her, you'll have me to deal with, and you don't want that."

"K-Kotonami-san…" Yashiro plucked at the sleeve of her pink uniform, but she shrugged him off.

"He knows what I mean. She's been hurt before, and if she gives into this—" She waved a hand, indicating all six foot five inches of Tsuruga Ren, "and he hurts her?" It was painful to even to think about it. Kanae ground her teeth. This… _this_ was why she avoided friendships. Because caring about others _hurt_ sometimes.

"You've brought up a good point," the tall actor said, staring down at her with serious eyes. "You said… 'if.'" He paused. "You and I both know she is still harboring deep wounds. I'm not going to force my feelings on her. If she likes me simply as a friend, that... will be something I have to live with." He looked away, his voice sounding hollow.

Kanae narrowed her eyes at him, but he seemed serious so she nodded in satisfaction and backed away.

Yashiro shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You two are hopeless. Don't you want her to graduate from the Love Me section and become a regular talento or actress?"

Ren and Kanae exchanged bewildered looks.

"A stay in the Love Me section was never intended to be permanent. If Kyoko never learns to give and accept romantic love, then she'll stay stunted like this forever," Yashiro explained, lifting an eyebrow. "You need to tell her how you feel, Ren."

"I want her to grow on her own terms," Ren replied in a grim voice. "Right now, she's not ready for love. She still associates it with betrayal… with _him_. If I force this, she'll run away."

Yashiro looked at the other man sadly. "You don't know that."

Ren sighed, his shoulders slumping a bit. "Yes, I do. She would run away, or at least ignore me, cut me out of her life. Perhaps make me the object of her revenge." He paused. "I don't want that to happen."

"This is getting way too mushy for me," Kanae said into the silence that followed the actor's gloomy words. "I'm going to call her and make sure that jerk isn't making her upset." She strode off as fast as she could so they wouldn't see the pain on her face. That stupidly handsome actor was serious about Kyoko, and even if she resisted him (which Kanae doubted was possible), it was a reminder to Kanae that her best friend couldn't stay the way she was forever. Yashiro was right. Eventually, she would grow and heal and leave the Love Me section.

But if Kanae had anything to say about it, she wouldn't be leaving by herself.

#

Ren resisted the urge to check his own phone as the pink form of Kanae faded down the hallway. He reminded himself that Kyoko—as Setsu—would be calling later. After what had happened between them, she likely needed the time to sort out her thoughts. He would have to gauge her feelings when they spoke.

He just hoped that his fit of madness hadn't broken that trust that he cherished.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Another extra long chapter today. I usually like to break chapters at around 2,000 words, but at around 2,000 words for this one, things kept happening, so I decided just to leave it all in. Enjoy! Now, excuse me while I go hit the refresh button on a manga reader site for the English translation of chapter 207...

* * *

**Chapter 6**

During the drive from the train station to the hospital, Ayano questioned Kyoko about her life in Tokyo. Kyoko happily talked about her current work in the Box R drama and the success of Dark Moon.

Ayano shot her a wide-eyed look. "Mio? That was you, Kyoko-chan?"

Kyoko blushed and nodded. "Yes, ma'am! I learned so much from Mio…. from everyone I worked with. It was my first drama."

Ayano shook her head in stunned amazement. "My sister-in-law will be so thrilled to see you. She kept calling me after every episode, eager to discuss the latest plot twists. I've seen a few episodes myself, but with my mother getting worse, I haven't been able to catch all of them." She smiled. "Guess I'll have to buy the DVD if I want to see you in action." She paused. "So that seems like a fun hobby, but where do you work?"

Kyoko compressed her lips, reminding herself that she had expected something like this. After all, Ayano hadn't understood when Shotaro wanted to leave to become a musician either.

"Um, Okamisan, I… I love acting. It isn't just a hobby. It is my job," she said as politely as possible.

"Oh, are you earning enough to pay your bills then like a real celebrity?"

Kyoko caught Sho's smirk in the rearview mirror and dug her nails into her palms to keep from smacking him on the back of the head.

"N-no, not yet. I also have a part-time job at a traditional restaurant."

Ayano nodded approvingly. "Ah, now that I can understand," she said with a chuckle. "I didn't think you'd ever be too far from a kitchen."

Kyoko bit her lip. This was a mistake. She shouldn't have come. Of course Ayano wouldn't understand. Ayano was very kind in her own way, but she was fairly traditional and maybe couldn't accept that the Kyoko she once knew and the Kyoko that was here in front of her were two different people.

They soon pulled into the hospital parking lot. But as they were walking up the path to reach the entrance, two figures emerged, one in a wheelchair, the other tall and lanky like his son.

Fuwa Hitoshi spotted his wife first and turned the wheelchair toward them. Then he paused again as his eyes traveled to his son. Both stared at each other for a moment. Sho lifted his chin defiantly, his jaw clenched, hands jammed into his pockets.

Meanwhile, his father continued to approach as if nothing had happened, looking steadily at his wife. Kyoko hung back a bit, conscious of her status as an outsider, even if she had grown up around these people. Also, she was a little wary of Sho's father. Fuwa Hitoshi wasn't a cruel man, but he could be... indifferent to people around him. Shotaro had inherited that trait.

Kyoko had told Hizuri Kuu the truth when she'd said she had no interest in having a father before. To some degree, it was because she'd grown up with Fuwa Hitoshi as a substitute father. She'd learned much under his tutelage—she owed her cooking skills to him and her skills at _katsuramuki—_but only rarely in her years in his kitchen had she heard a word of praise or affection.

Thinking of sensei made her feel a pang of homesickness she hadn't expected to feel in the town she grew up in. She hadn't talked to sensei in weeks. He had been trying to stay in touch via email, but Kyoko's computer access was sporadic at best and that was without the added complications of the time difference and both their schedules being rather busy.

"... and you remember Kyoko-chan. She's grown up, hasn't she, Hitoshi?" Ayano was saying. Kyoko bowed in the way Ayano had taught her, hands clasped, head low.

Hitoshi nodded in her direction without smiling and she winced. Likely his opinion of her—whatever it had been—had lowered even more when she'd left with Shotaro.

"Ah, Kyoko-chan! I knew it was you!" said a weak, wheezy voice from the wheelchair. "Come here. It does an old woman good to see such youthful loveliness."

Smiling through a sudden lump in her throat, Kyoko edged forward, extending her hands toward Obachan. The older woman looked much altered from Kyoko's memories—thin, with a haggardness to her that she hadn't noticed before—and completely bald underneath a knit cap. Even her eyebrows and eyelashes were gone from the ravages of the chemotherapy.

"Ah, there's my girl," she said smiling, her oxygen tubes hissing faintly. "I'd know that smile anywhere. How have you been, Kyoko-chan?" The wrinkled hands holding Kyoko's were warm and soft, just like she remembered.

"Okaasan," Ayano said, leaning over to place a hand on her shoulder. "We shouldn't stay out in the chill like this. Let's get back home and you two can catch up."

Obachan nodded. "Let me at least greet my grandson before I get in the car. Come here, boy."

Shotaro shuffled forward, chin lifted defiantly.

Obachan eyed him up and down, then huffed something that might have been a laugh before the cancer had wrecked her lungs. "Still got that stubborn streak, I see, Shotaro. Or Sho, whatever it is you're calling yourself now. Did you bring your guitar with you?"

Shotaro blinked. "Yeah. It's in the car."

"Well I want to hear you play when we get home. Something you haven't pumped through the airwaves yet. Got anything like that?"

Shotaro's mouth twitched in a reluctant grin. "Yeah, I have a few."

#

When they pulled up into the parking lot, the Fuwa Ryokan looked much the same as it had the day Kyoko had left. Sho's parents bundled Obachan out of the car and into the house. Kyoko pulled her bag out of the car and stood outside in the cloudy mist that had settled over the city while they drove.

She took two small steps to the right and… _there._ This was where she'd been standing the last time she'd seen her mother in person. Her hands had been chapped from the cold; she remembered trying to tuck them into her sleeves, trying to absorb any warmth. She'd been wearing a work kimono—too thin for the winter wind—and her mother had rushed through her visit like she normally did with loud one-sided conversations about nothing at all. Kyoko had stood in this spot and waved, but her mother hadn't looked back. Not once.

"Feels weird to be back," Sho said, stepping next to her, surveying the large ryokan with its traditional curved eaves and flat, wooden walls with dissatisfaction. "Never thought I'd come back willingly."

"Me neither," Kyoko said, frowning. Shotaro's presence reminded her of just what Ayano had been training her to be: the okami of the inn; Shotaro's wife. If Sho had never discovered music, she would still be here now, helping out in the kitchen, serving customers whether well or sick, constantly working harder and harder to please everyone, just to gain their approval. She shuddered and shook off the impression.

"Think they'll have lunch ready yet? I'm starving." Shotaro slung his duffel and guitar case over his shoulders.

"Probably. Fuwa-taisho always made the staff lunch early. Hey! What're you doing?"

"Settle down," Sho grunted, taking her bag and throwing over his other shoulder. "You're so slow, I figured we'd move faster if I just got your stuff."

"I'm not slow!"

"Sure you are. You're just standing there, aren't you?"

"I was remembering things!"

"Slugs move faster than you."

"You're a slug!"

They bickered all the way into the inn, only stopping when Ayano came down to the family kitchen, looking worn.

"Okaasan is resting in her room. She won't say it, but the trip tired her out." She sighed, pushing a wisp of hair out her face.

"Is… is there anything I can do, Okamisan?" Kyoko asked hesitantly.

Ayano looked at her gratefully. "Yes, Kyoko-chan. My sister-in-law can only help out through lunch, then she must return to her children. They all have chicken pox. But with Okaasan here… I don't want the inn to be neglected either."

Kyoko sat up straight. "Just let me know what to do," she said in a firm voice. "I still remember where everything is. Only… I have to return to work in a few days, so please use the time to find someone else who may be able to help."

"Sho," Ayano called.

"Yeah?" Shotaro said, looking up from where he'd been rooting around in the fridge. He came back to the table with a bowl of leftover noodles and a pair of chopsticks.

"If you could keep an eye on your grandmother for today, that would be an enormous help to me," Ayano said, scanning her son's expressionless face. "She's resting now, but lunch hour is coming soon, and I won't be able to come see her if she needs anything. Make sure she's comfortable. Get her books or movies, if she's in the mood. Oh, and I'll have Kyoko-chan bring some lunch later. The nurse said she hadn't much of an appetite because of the chemo, but maybe some home-cooked food will help."

Sho opened his mouth, looking like he wanted to protest, but Kyoko kicked his shin and he nodded, shooting a glare across the table at her.

It was almost frightening how easy it was to fall back into the old routines. Some of the other staff that Kyoko remembered were still there, so by the end of the day, it almost felt like she'd never left. Ayano had even kept her old work kimono. Hitoshi softened enough to call her by name and fell back into his old routine of calling out tricks of the trade when she was in the kitchen. And there was a faint strain of guitar music drifting from Obachan's room. How many times had she snuck away in a free moment to listen to Shotaro play? She remembered skipping lunch to wait outside his room, sitting on the floor with her knees hugged to her chest, just listening. Frowning to herself at the memory, Kyoko reluctantly acknowledged that the dork did have talent. She couldn't be faulted for admitting that—it was the truth after all.

But at last, at the end of the day, she had a free moment to herself. She sank to her knees gratefully before the tray of leftovers from the evening meal in the family quarters. It was close to ten o'clock in the evening. Shotaro's aunt had left promptly after lunch to tend to her sick children. So with Ayano's attention divided between the inn and her ailing mother, Kyoko had tried to pick up some of the extra work. Unfortunately, there were just some things that couldn't get done without the okamisan, so many things had been delayed until Ayano could personally deal with them.

But finally, Kyoko was eating her much-delayed dinner. She supposed she was used to it though. Setsu and Cain kept late hours after all.

Kyoko dropped her chopsticks in dawning horror. She'd forgotten to call Cain!

Abandoning her meal, Kyoko sprinted from the kitchen to the spare guest room where Ayano had put her things. Her purse was laying innocently on top of a chest of drawers. She opened it with shaking hands, locating her cell phone, realizing with renewed gloom that it was turned off. The train station notices had been so adamant about not using cellphones that she'd made sure to turn it off even before they got on the train. She'd forgotten to turn it back on after they disembarked.

She pressed the power button, willing herself into Setsu-mode as the screen flashed and loaded. Sure enough, she had numerous missed calls and a couple of voice mails.

Inner-Kyoko saw the message from Kanae and her finger paused over the "select" button. But Setsu would ignore anything from anyone else until she contacted her brother. _Brother always comes first._ She took a deep breath. _Low tension. Setsuka... I don't hurry even if my beloved brother called… _she peeked at her phone again, _fifteen times._ She gulped, swallowing inner-Kyoko's wail of despair, and dialed Cain's number.

It rang.

It rang again.

Setsu had a moment of panic. Was Cain punishing her for not calling him when she said she would?

The phone clicked. "I was beginning to think you'd forgotten about me." Cain's mournful voice came through the voice as clearly as if he were standing next to her in the room. She smiled in relief.

"Sorry. I turned it off on the train and just now remembered."

"I figured. How was the trip?"

Setsu felt her stress from the day draining away as she talked to Cain. She hadn't realized how much she missed hearing his voice. She'd gotten so used to talking to him every day… Kyoko felt her mask waver as she realized what her feelings meant. No, she had to stop this… Maybe this would be a good time to tell Tsuruga-san that she needed to leave Setsu behind.

"Setsu?"

"Tsu-Tsuruga-san?"

There was silence on the other line for a moment. Was she going to hear a "no good" sigh? But… she had to tell him… didn't she? And she couldn't tell him as Setsu. No way would Setsu just quit being devoted to her brother...

"Mogami-san, is everything okay?"

She couldn't say it. Not over the phone. She shouldn't be such a coward. This was something she needed to do face-to-face, no matter how much she wanted to do it from the safety of a phone.

"What's wrong? Is Fuwa bothering you?" Ren's voice took on a darker tone.

"N-no. I'm sorry. I…" She swallowed. "I… I'm having trouble thinking how Setsu would behave over the phone. She's probably never been away from her brother for an extended period of time, right?"

A moment passed before Ren responded. "I think you expressed her well. After all, they saw each other yesterday. Setsu wouldn't want to worry her brother by sounding anxious." He paused and then she heard Cain's slightly lower-range, British accent. "But your brother misses you very much and doesn't mind saying it, even if you won't."

"I… I miss you too," she said softly, blushing. No matter how much she tried to tell herself that it was Setsu saying those words to her brother, she knew that they were just as much from Mogami Kyoko.

Her phone suddenly slid from her fingers, zooming upward as if pulled by an invisible string. Kyoko whirled around to see Shotaro, his face a mask of fury, put the phone to his ear.

"Who is this?" he demanded. "Is this…" His voice trailed off and his face darkened. "Speak Japanese!"

"GIVE IT BACK!" Kyoko shrieked, yanking at his arm, but he was too tall and just switched hands, pulling out of her reach.

"Yeah, well, I don't care for your tone, Heel whatever-your-name-is and another thing—" Sho paused, his face shocked. Kyoko hovered on the brink between fury and curiosity. She'd never wondered how Sho and Cain would interact—it sounded like a recipe for a nightmare—but now it was actually happening. What was Cain saying to him?

Sho abruptly dropped the phone into Kyoko's outstretched hands, threw her one last infuriating glance, and stalked out of the room, shoulders hunched. Kyoko stared after him for a moment then closed the door and returned to her phone.

"Well that was annoying," she said in Setsu's bored drawl.

"He is a very rude young man," Cain agreed. "Such company you keep, Setsu."

"Not for much longer," Setsu said with a sigh. "I reminded Okamisan that I can't stay… Did you eat lunch and dinner today?"

"Ah… I ate something, I'm sure of it. I just can't remember what…"

Setsu frowned. "Brooother… promise me you'll eat at least three meals tomorrow that aren't junk food!"

"I promise," he said, sighing. Setsu could hear the pout in his voice and smiled.

* * *

_katsuramuki:_ the technique of peeling a daikon radish very thinly. Kyoko demonstrates her ability in this the very first volume of Skip Beat during her audition to L.M.E.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **No spoilers but did anyone else die after reading 207? Assassin indeed…

So a lot of you have wondered what Cain said to Sho. I'm afraid I never really intended to put it in the story because, you see, Cain's language probably wasn't fit for a T-rated story… lol. That being said, now I'm starting to think about it a little, so _maybe_ I'll have an omake or something at the end of the fic.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The next morning, Kyoko took a tray to Obachan's room, hoping to tempt her flagging appetite with a traditional Japanese breakfast. Kyoko didn't have far to walk to reach the old woman's room. They'd converted a small side room on the ground floor so Obachan wouldn't have to navigate the stairs.

When she arrived Obachan was sitting on the edge of her bed—which was raised and on a bed frame instead of a typical futon. Obachan was so weak from her treatments that it was easier for her to get in and out of a Western-style bed than a futon on the floor.

The old woman smiled when she saw her. "Ah, Kyoko-chan, you're a mind reader! I was going to try to get to out of the room today, but I guess I need some energy for that first. What have you got here? Ooh, did you make this? Soft tofu, grilled fish, and miso soup?

Kyoko nodded, smiling. "I brought enough for both of us, Obachan. I figured we could catch up before I have to go to work." She set the tray down on the small kotetsu in the middle of the room and watched as Obachan carefully made her way over to her. She felt saddened as she watched the older woman putting her hand out to keep herself steady against the bed, and then against the wall as she came to the table. Two years was too short a time… Kyoko remembered when Obachan had been vibrant and strong. She'd loved to greet new guests at the inn, from little children to those even older than herself, making sure that they all felt welcome. Despite her years, she had once been nearly as tireless as her daughter, checking on different things around the inn and handling matters that Ayano didn't have time to take care of.

"Smells good," Obachan commented as she sat down, tucking her legs underneath the warmer. "First time I've felt properly hungry in weeks."

Kyoko began to serve, putting generous portions of everything in front of the elderly woman. She was pleased to see that Obachan handled her chopsticks without any wavering. She'd tucked a fork and spoon into her pocket just in case the older woman was too weak to use chopsticks.

"So, tell me Kyoko-chan, what in the world did my grandson do to make you so mad at him?"

Kyoko dropped her chopsticks with a clatter. "How…. how do you know?" She'd been trying to be careful to hide her true feelings when other family was in the room.

Obachan chuckled. "Well it was mostly a guess, but thank you for confirming my suspicions."

"Obachan!"

"It wasn't hard to see," she said in a soothing voice, maneuvering a bit of fish into her mouth. "Before you left, you couldn't be around Shotaro without your eyes constantly watching him. Now you try to avoid looking at him. You used to smile every time he came into the room. Now you frown. I can approve of the way you've found your own way in the world, but holding that much anger inside of you can't be healthy, Kyoko-chan." She paused, looking at the younger woman closely. "Bitterness… can be a kind of cancer. It can spread until it affects every area of your life until everything you love is tainted."

Kyoko sat still, clenching her suddenly trembling hands on her lap. "You… you don't know what he did…"

"I don't really need to know what he did, to know from personal experience what you're feeling now, Kyoko-chan." Obachan's voice was gentle. "You'll be going along, enjoying life, doing things that make you happy, and then, something will happen. You'll be reminded of him, of what he did, or—if I know Shotaro at all—he intentionally makes his presence known and then you're thrown back into how it felt when he first hurt you, and your anger bubbles up to choke you and to steal your joy and to occupy your mind."

Kyoko bit her lip, staring down at her breakfast. "Yes," she admitted. "I… sometimes feel like there's this invisible force connecting us and everytime I pull too far away, it snaps us back together like a rubber band stretched to its limit." She unclenched her hands, noticing the deep impressions her nails had left in her palms.

Obachan looked at her with sympathy. "There is a cure for this malady, Kyoko-chan, but it is a hard pill to swallow."

"What is it?" Kyoko raised her eyes, feeling a little ray of hope shine into the darkness that seemed to have descended on her good mood.

"The only way to eradicate bitterness from your life is forgiveness."

Kyoko reared back from the table. "Forgiveness?" She choked on the word. "Forgive Shotaro? He… he _used_ me like… like I was nothing more to him than a napkin to wipe his face on and throw away. I devoted my _life_ to him. My whole self was consumed by the black hole of selfishness that is Fuwa Sho." Kyoko heard her voice rising, but couldn't calm herself down. "Forgive Shotaro? I'll _never_ forgive him!"

In the ringing silence that followed her outburst, Obachan looked startled. Kyoko blushed and bowed over the table, her nose nearly in her tofu.

"I'm sorry for yelling, Obachan. Whatever that… whatever Shotaro's done to me does not excuse rudeness. Please forgive my behavior."

Kyoko felt a softly wrinkled hand smooth the top of her head.

"Apology accepted, Kyoko-chan. " The old woman hesitated. "I was once as you are now, child, full of rage and hurt and a thirst for vengeance so deep that it occupied even my dreams. But there's an odd thing about revenge that no one considers. It is a poison, one that you think you are feeding to your enemy when in reality you are drinking just as deeply from the same bottle. When I finally did get my revenge, I was empty. Do you know why?"

Kyoko shook her head.

"Because I had made my revenge my sole goal in life. Once it was accomplished, I had nothing. It was…" her voice sounded tired, "a very dark period for me. I thought revenge would be sweet, but it was just as bitter as the feelings I had been nursing. Worse, it wasn't even as satisfying as it was supposed to be. I guess I'd spent too long feeling anger to be able to let it go once my goals were accomplished."

"What…" Kyoko hesitated. "What happened?"

Obachan smiled sadly. "The man I was going to marry slept with my best friend."

Kyoko covered her mouth with her hands. "Obachan…"

The old woman shook her head. "It no longer pains me as it once did. With the wisdom forgiveness and time have brought me, I could see that I was not a very good fiancée. I wanted the social status of being engaged more than the actual engagement. Even ten years after the war, it was rare to have a whole, healthy man, you see. I was so proud… and such a fool…" She shook her head. "I was blinded to aspects of his true character, of the rumors that my friends and family whispered. I ignored them all, and I paid the price for my willful stubbornness." She eyed Kyoko for a moment. "You may think that forgiving the person that hurt you sets them free from the punishment they deserve, but it doesn't, my dear. Forgiveness sets _you _free."

Kyoko lowered her eyes to her plate, biting her lip.

Obachan sighed. "Please at least consider what I said, for my sake."

Kyoko hesitated and then nodded.

"So," Obachan said, reaching for a bowl of miso soup, "tell me more about you since you've been gone. I see that you have a new boyfriend."

Kyoko choked on her rice, hand flying to the side of her neck. She'd forgotten to put makeup on that mark….

Obachan chuckled at the expression on her face. "I'm not going to scold you, though Ayano might if she sees it."

"N-no, no," Kyoko said weakly, coughing, "it's not a... a _boyfriend_." She paused, blushing, knowing how suspicious her words would sound. "It was for work."

If Obachan still had eyebrows, they would have shot up in surprise. "Is Katsuki turning his attention to Mio then? You know, I wondered after that last episode, that scene where Katsuki has to speak to Mio… the way he stares at her was very… intense."

Kyoko had to scrape herself off the floor in surprise. "Not… Dark Moon," she gasped, her mind trying to grasp the idea of Mio and Katsuki in that kind of relationship and shorting out. It was impossible, like trying to add three and three together and coming out with two. "Mio hates Katsuki… and besides, Katsuki's in love with Mizuki, the fool."

Obachan cocked her head, eyes gleaming. "'Fool'?" she repeated. "Oooh, is something going to happen to him?"

Kyoko shook her head, biting her lip. She shouldn't reveal plot points of an episode that had yet to be released… but… "Katsuki's stupid love for Mizuki makes his plan for revenge fail," she blurted out. "If he'd just been able to keep his feelings to himself, everything would have worked out great."

"Ah, but love, Kyoko-chan… that's a much better reward than revenge," Obachan said gently.

Kyoko shook her head. "Katsuki's only setting himself up for more pain," she said, poking morosely at her fish. She peeped up at Obachan. "Don't you agree? I mean… after what your fiancé did…"

Obachan patted her mouth with a napkin and didn't answer right away. "Love… can hurt, yes, but the joy it brings far outweighs any downside. Without love, Kyoko-chan, our lives would be very empty indeed. If I hadn't been able to love again, I never would have met my husband."

"Nothing is worth that pain," Kyoko said quickly, gripping her chopsticks in white-knuckled fingers.

Obachan glanced at her and Kyoko was afraid she'd say something about Shotaro again. But instead, she said something else.

"Tell me, Kyoko-chan, does your love for me bring you pain?"

Kyoko blinked. "No, of course not."

"But it will," she pointed out calmly, "I will die soon—"

"Obachan!"

She waved her hand, brushing aside the protest. "I'm too old and sick to deny it any longer, child. But that's not the point. You will be pained at my passing, yes?"

Kyoko swallowed, feeling a lump in her throat even at the thought. "Yes," she whispered.

"That pain is the evidence of love," Obachan said with a smile. "Now, tell me, would you rather feel nothing at my passing? Would you rather be empty? Because to be devoid of love is to be dead, child."

Kyoko shook her head. It was different. Romantic love was different than love for friends and family. Familial love was stronger… But then… her mother should have had family love for her, for her only daughter, and instead Kyoko knew what she was: a nuisance, a tiresome bother to be dealt with only at great need.

She was getting a tight feeling of panic in her chest. She didn't want to think about this. The yawning emptiness in her heart seemed to pulse and bleed in response to Obachan's words. No… there wasn't emptiness there… because it was filled with pain and pain was the evidence of love… Her eyes snapped open as a new face filled her mind's eye. Cain… Tsuruga-san's heavenly smile… Why? Why did she have to think about him in connection with this cursed emotion? And why did the pain soften when she thought of him?

"Kyoko-chan?"

Obachan's gentle words recalled Kyoko to where she was. She lowered her shaking hands into her lap.

"I won't ask you about the mark any more if it distresses you that much. I was just worried, that's all."

Kyoko managed a smile. "You don't need to worry about me, Obachan. My heart has a good security system." _For now_, she thought. "I would tell you about… about that job, but it's actually top secret. Maybe… maybe someday I can."

"Okay… can you tell me more about Dark Moon? I've watched all the episodes so far. I had a lot of time to kill when I was in the hospital. Tell me all about your work! And," she said, eyes twinkling, "tell me just how closely you worked with that delicious Tsuruga Ren. Is he really as handsome in person as he is on screen?"

Kyoko blushed and laughed and told the elderly woman how much she'd come to love acting. And if she described Tsuruga Ren's kindness a little more longer than was strictly necessary, Obachan seemed happy enough to listen to anything she had to say.

* * *

the war = World War II


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **This chapter gave me the fits! I must have rewritten a certain scene below about five times... I hope it works better now. The light at the end of the tunnel is in sight...

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The rest of the day after breakfast with Obachan was another long and busy one. Ayano spent more time with her mother, leaving Kyoko to manage more and more throughout the day. As much as she'd tried to dismiss the old woman's words, they kept circling her mind like a hamster in a wheel when she had a free moment to think. Obachan's words disturbed her far more than she would like to admit. The image of bitterness being like a cancer, of being faced with the effects of a physical cancer like Obachan's hairless face and waxy skin, wasn't… pleasant. It made her feel almost... diseased... as if her soul had cancer...

"Kyoko-chan! You're needed in the kitchen," said one of the staff.

Kyoko snapped out of her reverie and hurried back to work.

That night, Kyoko tried to call Cain, not even sure if she had the energy for a long conversation as Setsu, but she needed to hear his voice. If she quit being Setsu, Tsuruga-san would be so angry that he probably wouldn't speak to her ever again. She needed to soak in his voice, store it like a battery stored energy, and only on very special occasions would she let a little of that stored energy out, remembering his voice, his eyes, his touch.

Kyoko wiped a bit of moisture away from the screen of her phone and realized that two fat tears had fallen down her face.

_I'm just tired,_ she told herself, wiping her eyes. She hadn't worked like this in a long time without a break._ I'm fine. I am fine. I will be fine._ She gave herself a few seconds to pull herself together, then dialed the number.

_"I'm sorry, the number you have dialed has been disconnected or is turned off…"_

Kyoko looked at the phone disbelieving. She tried it again; maybe she had misdialed.

_"I'm sorry, the number you have dialed…"_

Worries began assaulting her. What if he had taken too long a shower and really had fallen asleep? What if he was so weak from not eating all day that he couldn't move? Various possibilities, each more unlikely than the next, kept swimming around in her head until she shook them loose and dialed Yashiro. More than likely Tsuruga-san had simply forgotten to charge his phone. Or he'd turned it off while on set and had forgotten to turn it back on.

"_Moshi moshi!_" Yashiro's voice came through the other end of the phone.

"Yashiro-san, um, I'm sorry to call you so late…."

"No problem! I was up getting some work done."

"Okay…. well, I just had a quick question… um… Tsuruga-san… his phone. I mean, he isn't answering his phone. Is… is everything okay?"

Was it her imagination or did Yashiro hesitate before answering?

"Yes, he's fine, Kyoko-chan. I saw him earlier this evening at dinner time. He was eating and everything." Now there was a definite pause. "I'm sure you just missed him. Maybe he went to bed early? Try it again tomorrow."

"Oh." Kyoko twisted a bit of hair between her fingers, feeling worse than before. Yashiro was lying to her… Tsuruga-san never went to bed early, especially not as Cain.

"Are you okay, Kyoko-chan?"

"Oh yes, I'm fine!" she said, injecting some false cheer into her voice. "Sorry to bother you, Yashiro-san. I'll see you when I get back!"

Kyoko snapped her phone shut, breathing in deeply to dispel the rising tide of panic and anguish. Tsuruga-san couldn't have possibly found out that she was considering leaving the role of Setsu, right? A sick feeling seized her gut when a new thought hit her: maybe Tsuruga-san had already realized that he didn't need Setsu and this was simply a way of letting her know that.

Kyoko felt her arm drop. She'd been telling herself after the night of The Bite that Cain didn't need Setsu, but to have Cain come to that knowledge on his own hurt in a way she hadn't expected. She also realized that this was in-character for him: a sudden, clean break would be the way that Cain would do it. He wouldn't be the type to linger over something like this. He'd cut it off as if it had never existed.

Her fingers rose on their own to the mark on her neck, covered by makeup. Had that been nothing? Merely an idle amusement for him? Had Cain merely been treating her like… like one of the other women he'd been with and forgotten?

Loneliness like she hadn't felt since that first night after Sho's betrayal seeped into her heart.

This… this was what she'd warned herself against.

She eventually fell to sleep, hoping that things would look better in the morning.

#

Kyoko woke up from a deep sleep, wondering what had woken her up. When she opened her eyes, she could see flashing lights outside the window. She sat up. The ryokan was set back away from the main road. The only reason she would be able to see emergency lights was if they were right outside the building. What had happened? Had one of the guests fallen ill? She turned around and almost screamed when she saw Sho standing at the door to her room. He looked pale and ghostly, clad only in a t-shirt and boxers that he usually slept in. His face, though, was slack with shock.

"What… what happened?" she asked, eyes wide, heart thumping. The expression on his face…

"Obachan… she... died." His voice was hoarse.

Kyoko stared at him from her futon, speechless. Dead? Obachan? But… she'd been doing so well! They'd had breakfast yesterday. She… she'd talked to her about Tsuruga-san. Kyoko felt tears well up in her eyes but looked up when she heard Sho move in the room. He'd walked closer to her futon, staring down at her with a lost, empty expression.

Kyoko sucked in a breath as the strangest thought flashed through her mind: _He's going to climb into bed with me._ But why would she think that? Then it hit her; this was the same expression that Tsuruga-san had worn that night she went out shopping too late and had come back to the hotel to see him draped in a bedsheet and looking as if the world had fallen on his shoulders. Sho had that same expression now, a look that craved the comfort of human touch to anchor him to a world that was falling apart.

Kyoko eased back her futon covers. Shotaro took a step forward, but Kyoko stood up, letting the bed covers fall around her. "Come on," she said with a sigh. "I'll make some tea."

Kyoko wrapped a yukata over her pajamas and padded into the kitchen, Shotaro on her heels, so close she could feel his body heat radiating toward her. In the kitchen, Kyoko could hear two men speaking in low voices from the entry hall adjacent to the kitchen. She could also hear a woman weeping softly. Kyoko felt a lump in her throat as she filled the electric kettle with water and plugged it in, her motions uncharacteristically clumsy. What was worse was the way she wished for Tsuruga-san, for him to wrap his long arms around her, and his voice to murmur that everything would be okay. She wished to smell the warm scent of plain soap and fresh air that seemed to cling to him. But she wouldn't: not ever again.

She inhaled a shuddering breath, and poured the now boiling water over a tea bag and set the mug in front of Shotaro who sat at the table, still looking shell-shocked.

"You should call Shoko-san in the morning," Kyoko said into the silence. "You'll want to get another few days off for the funeral."

Shotaro looked up at her, face blank. "You say that like you're not going to be here too."

Kyoko shook her head. "My train leaves the day after tomorrow. I have a shoot on Friday."

"You can't leave," Shotaro said, his voice sounding harried and annoyed.

"I have a job," she bit back, feeling close to tears again. "I can't just abandon it. I'm on contract!"

"Well, call your boss and explain that you have family obligations!" He stood from the chair, looming over her, but she held her ground, refusing to be intimidated.

"The director already rearranged the shooting schedule once," Kyoko said, crossing her arms. "It was generous of him to do even that much. I'm not going to ask again. I'm going to be sorry to miss the funeral, but it can't be helped. I'm not family anyway, and I won't be needed…"

Shotaro grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her faintly. "I need you!"

Kyoko stared at him, wide-eyed, mouth open in shock.

"Damnit," Shotaro muttered and before she knew what was happening, he'd pulled her into his arms and tried to press his mouth against hers. When she realized what he was attempting, she turned her head and his lips landed on her cheek.

"Please… don't do that again," Kyoko said, stepping out of his embrace. She felt cold and tired.

"Kyoko…"

Thankfully, Hitoshi and Ayano appeared in the kitchen at that moment, both wearing yukatas and haggard expressions. Ayano's eyes were red. They looked surprised to see Sho and Kyoko up.

"Did the ambulance wake you?" Ayano asked, accepting, with a grateful look, the cup of tea Kyoko pressed into her hands.

"Yeah," Sho said, crossing his arms over his t-shirt. "I saw… I saw them take Obachan." His voice roughened. Ayano put her tea down and wrapped her arms around him. Her head barely came to his chin. Sho hesitated a moment, then hugged his mother back, his eyes catching Kyoko's. She looked away.

Hitoshi sighed. "At least she wasn't in any pain. The paramedics said she must have went during her sleep. Thank you, Kyoko-chan," he added, taking the steaming cup she offered him.

"How did you know she'd… gone?" Kyoko asked, rubbing her eyes. They felt dry and itchy with the effort to repress her tears. Everyone had tea now, but her hands still ached for the want of something to do, to distract her from the truth of Obachan's death and what Sho had just tried to do.

"I was up, looking at some paperwork," Ayano said, her voice tremulous. "I saw that her light was still on and went to check to see if she needed anything. She was laying in bed… I thought she had fallen asleep, but I couldn't see that she was breathing…" She buried her face in her hands, but raised it a moment later. "Kyoko-chan, I'm so grateful that you're here. I don't know what I would do if I couldn't trust you to take care of things."

Kyoko blushed, feeling her stomach clench. She had to return to Tokyo; she couldn't stay to help at the ryokan longer than she had planned. An actor who broke their solemn promise to fulfil a contract was unforgivable; that's what Tsuruga-san had taught her. But... she also had familial duties here. Shotaro was useless; he didn't know anything about running an inn, and besides, he wasn't trained for it. Kyoko was the one who had been trained for it.

Kyoko was saved the awkwardness of answering when Hitoshi spoke up.

"We should all get back to bed. Tomorrow will be a hard day, and we still have guests to serve despite our family troubles."

Kyoko left for her room, feeling Sho's eyes follow her. As she closed the door, she bit her lip, then locked it.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Another extra long chapter. The only scene that seemed the best place to split would have left the last chapter with only 1,100 words, and I don't like chapters that short. But it seems fitting that the last chapter of the story should be extra long. :) Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Early, Kyoko woke and dressed quietly in normal clothes, not her work kimono, easing out of the inn before anyone knew she was awake. She needed to think before the busyness of the day swept her up in its wake. The morning air was chilly against her skin. But despite the coolness of the air, despite the lingering sadness of Obachan's death, she smiled in anticipation. _This_ was what she had wanted to do since she stepped foot off the train two days ago.

A short walk from the ryokan lay a burbling stream. _Corn's_ stream. Kyoko stepped out from beneath the trees, unable to keep the grin from her face as happy memories took the place of the troublesome thoughts that had kept her sleep from being peaceful. Kyoko let the magic of the gurgling river and the sweet morning songs of birds sweep over her. She closed her eyes, picturing the magic flowing into her, erasing her sadness… much like Corn's stone did.

Corn's stone. She looked back, glimpsing the eaves of the inn through the trees. She'd forgotten to bring Corn's stone. How could she do that? She supposed it was because she'd been putting on Tsuruga-san's necklace, which she still wasn't used to. She pulled the chain out from beneath her shirt, examining the pendant. She'd worn it despite Tsuruga-san's avoiding her call, not wanting to lose such a precious item before she could return it.

"Huh." Kyoko cocked her head. The gemstone swinging beneath the circular pendant was blue, just like her Corn stone. She'd never noticed that before. Lifting the chain free of her neck, she held it to the weak morning sun, and sure enough it seemed to wink at her and changed colors. Her mouth dropped open.

The she laughed with pure joy. This place _was_ magical, turning even an ordinary gemstone into just a bit of her fairy friend's gift to her.

"Corn," she said, softly, looking around, hoping that maybe he'd be drawn by her presence. But no one appeared. It didn't matter though, she could still talk to him as if he were. He had always listened to her troubles so patiently.

"I… I don't know what to do," she said, rubbing her thumb gently over the gemstone. "I have a duty to be here for the family—they practically raised me. But I also have a duty to my contract. If I miss the shooting, I could be fired." She bit her lip. "And there's something else. Obachan wanted me to think on what she said, about forgiving Shotaro, and I must because I promised, but I don't think I could ever do something like that."

She wished she'd been able to show Obachan this place. The old woman would have loved it.

"_Forgiveness sets _you _free."_ Kyoko seemed to hear the words as if Obachan was sitting next to her again.

How could she imagine forgiving Sho? It was impossible.

_Just like creating Mio and Natsu was impossible?_

Now that was a thought. She'd done the impossible twice—three times if she counted straddling Cain and somehow managing to keep in character. Kyoko shook her head, her cheeks hot. This wasn't the time for _those_ kinds of thoughts right now.

Character creation… What if she created a Kyoko who had forgiven Shotaro? What would that Kyoko be like? She stared at the stream, clutching the necklace to her heart and thought.

A Kyoko like that... wouldn't fly into a rage every time the idiot did something to inconvenience her. If he showed up at her school with some new trick to trap her, she would stay calm, because she wouldn't care if people saw her with the idiot. A Kyoko who'd forgiven Sho would be able to tell him that her life was none of his business and wouldn't be provoked, no matter what he said or did. A Kyoko who'd forgiven Sho could concentrate fully on creating the new Kyoko without regard for anything he might do, whatever challenge he laid at her feet… Kyoko felt an ache in her chest and inhaled deeply, trying to dispel it. Just thinking of how that would feel, how the burden of her rage would be gone _was_ freeing.

"Maybe," she said softly. "Maybe I really can forgive him…"

"Kyoko?"

_Maybe not today though_, she thought with a flash of irritation as Shotaro stepped out of the trees, looking curiously around. It was strange to see him in normal clothes again—jeans and a long-sleeved t-shirt. She'd gotten so used to his outrageous visual kei style in Tokyo.

She took a cautious step back, remembering how he'd tried to kiss her. He wasn't going to try that again was he? Tsuruga-san had warned her that a kiss would count if it happened a second time…

"Kaasan is wondering where you are," he said, looking at her.

"I'm coming." Kyoko began walking quickly toward the house. Sho followed, stuffing hands in his pockets.

"Are you just going to pretend that nothing happened last night?" he said to the back of her head.

Kyoko blushed and increased her pace. "I'd rather it hadn't occurred in the first place, so yes."

Shotaro grabbed her arm, spinning her around. "Kyoko..." he said, looking down at her. He paused.

"What?" she said warily. If he even showed the slightest hint of puckering his lips...

"We... it could be just like old times. Just you and me…" He reached up with his other hand, clumsily brushing hair behind her ear. Kyoko twisted out of his reach.

"No, never!" she said, fury rising in her like red tide. "I'll never go back to the way I was. I'd rather die!"

Shotaro scowled, dropping his hand. "What do you want? You want me to confess like some stupid line from a drama? From one of your fairy tales? Fine, I like you okay? I like you a lot."

Kyoko edged away from him shaking her head. This wasn't happening, was it? "Why are you doing this now?" She glared at him. "You… you're trying to do something like on Valentine's Day. I won't let you!"

"I am not!" he scowled. He paused, shoving his hands in his pockets and glancing at his feet. "Obachan dying… it just made me realize some stuff," he muttered.

Kyoko was finding it difficult to suppress her tears much longer. Stupid Shotaro! "Why can't you just leave me alone? I was happy! You take everything that is mine and ruin it, including my happiness."

He scowled. "That Cain guy? He's dangerous; some kind of psycho, and frankly, he's not your type," he said flatly. "I don't know what kind of game you're playing with him, but if happiness is what you're looking for, I know you won't find it with him."

"My happiness has nothing to do with you! My life has nothing to do with you!" she yelled.

"Your life has everything to do with me, ever since you made your promise to get revenge," he countered with a smirk. "You can't have it both ways, Kyoko."

Kyoko stared at him through tear-blurred eyes. He was right and she hated him for it. She wouldn't ever be free of him as long as she kept to her vow of revenge. Unable to bear looking at him any longer, Kyoko turned and ran to the house, using one of the side entrances used by the staff.

"Kyoko-chan, are you okay?" asked a few voices, but she hurried past them to her room. She quickly dressed in her work kimono and splashed her face with water in the bathroom. Her eyes were still a little bloodshot, but maybe Ayano wouldn't notice.

She found the okamisan speaking to the rest of the staff in the morning meeting that traditionally started out the day. Ayano nodded at her entrance, then continued what she was saying as Kyoko found an empty spot at the back.

"Yakushi-kun, the guest in room 53 would like a Western-style breakfast at nine o'clock. Please see that they are served."

"Hai!"

"That is the last of the roster for this morning. Let's do our best today, everyone!"

The staff scattered to their various duties. Kyoko remained behind when Ayano gestured to her.

"I'm sorry I was late," she said, bowing. "I went for an early walk and… lost track of time."

"It's okay, Kyoko-chan. I merely wanted to give you something," Ayano withdrew a small, folded piece of paper from her sleeve. "Okaasan left this in her drawer with your name on it."

Kyoko took the note. It did bear her name on the outside in wobbly kanji. Unfolding it, she read a single word: _Act._

She stared at it and then began to sniffle. Sniffles soon turned to tears, and she laughed through the tears, making her hiccup.

Ayano looked alarmed. "Kyoko-chan, are… you okay? What does it say?"

Kyoko handed her the note, wiping her sleeve across her eyes as she tried to compose herself. She wasn't sure if she could explain to Ayano why she was crying, because Ayano wouldn't understand and that was okay. Obachan knew… and whether she had known she was dying or not, her last gift, her instruction for Kyoko to act was more freeing than she could have known.

Kyoko managed to stop sniffling and tried to smile reassuringly. "Okamisan, could you please check with your sister-in-law again to see if she can help you out? My train leaves tomorrow morning."

Ayano looked puzzled and a little troubled, but she nodded slowly. "I… well, I won't hide that I don't think acting is quite for you, Kyoko-chan, but… I am not your mother and I cannot force you to stay."

Kyoko bowed low. "Thank you very much for understanding, Okamisan. I… I don't think I ever did show you proper gratitude for taking care of me when I was young." She paused, remembering. "Also, I would like to pay back whatever it was that Shotaro… borrowed to pay for the tickets to Tokyo."

"Oh, Kyoko-chan, I don't even remember how much it was. Please, consider it paid back for these past couple of days you've been helping out. We haven't paid you for this week, after all."

"Thank you, I will." Kyoko turned to leave to her duties, but Ayano stopped her with a light touch on the arm.

"Kyoko-chan?" The older woman hesitated. "Do you think that you and my son will ever be… like you used to be?" There was a wistful note to her voice.

"I don't think so," Kyoko said, shaking her head. "I… I think Obachan taught me to at least hope for the day when I am no longer angry with him." She paused, considering the words as they left her mouth, realizing it was true. "But I don't want to return to how I was, Okamisan," she said gently. "I like who I am today much better."

#

Kyoko shouldered her bag and with the other passengers from the train, exited into the press of the busy Tokyo train station.

It was nearing lunch time, and her stomach was rumbling. But she still had quite a ways to walk before reaching the Darumaya. She hoped there would be leftovers. Sho's mother had packed her a sandwich for the train, but she'd given it to a homeless person near the station.

Sho… Her steps faltered slightly as she frowned. Sho hadn't been happy that she was leaving as planned. He'd thrown one of his usual temper tantrums, becoming much more like the selfish musician she'd grown to know over the past year. She was still angry with him, still hurt by the memory of his cruelty, but there was something else in her heart as well—a small gleam of hope that someday Obachan's words would ring true in her own heart, that forgiveness was possible, that her diseased soul would be made healthy.

She wouldn't go back to what she was—the stupid girl who did not see Sho's selfishness for what it was—but maybe, someday, she would be at least able to be in the same room as him without wanting to scream in frustration.

As she left behind the boarding areas, entering the station proper with its high ceilings and white-tile floors, she stopped in stunned silence. Cain Heel was sitting slouched in a plastic waiting chair, idly flicking his cigarette lighter cap up and down with an audible _clink_. A station security officer was eyeing the black-haired man nervously, and Kyoko could see other people avoiding the area where he sat as if an invisible force field was pressing them back.

Smiling, she took a step forward but then stopped, her smile fading. She was Kyoko, not Setsu right now. Kyoko had been nearly stepped on by Cain. He'd spat out a cigarette on her. No… Mogami Kyoko was not good at handling Cain Heel. She glanced around, spotting a sign for the ladies' restroom, and ducked into it. She didn't have a wig or lip ring, but that didn't mean she could do _something_. Quickly, she dug through her bag and changed, putting on black calf-high boots, her denim skirt (rolled up at the waist to show more leg), and a black tank top that as Kyoko, she'd never worn without a cardigan. Lastly, she applied more makeup, sweeping colors across her face in the bold strokes that Setsu liked, and roughed up her hair with some travel-sized hairspray so it was a little more wild. She stepped back from the mirror to observe the effects. It wasn't perfect—not without the wig—and the denim skirt wasn't really something that Setsu would wear, but it would have to do in an emergency.

_Hmm_, she thought, capping her lipstick. _Needs one more thing…_ She took the long chain of Tsuruga-san's necklace and doubled up the clasp so that the chain was now wrapped closely around her throat more like a choker than a necklace, with the pendant hanging in the hollow of her collarbone. Arranged that way, it gave her whole outfit an edge that was missing before. Now _this_ was closer to the outlaw fashionista that was Setsuka Heel.

She strode out of the bathroom wearing Setsu's bored look, only turning on a smile when Cain looked up and saw her.

"Did you come to pick me up… brother?" she asked, putting a hand on her hip.

He stood, looming over her for a moment, his eyes traveling the length of her body. "What," he said, "did they make you wear? Is Kyoto such a backwater these days that you had to dress like a nun?"

She tilted her head and smiled. "Does that mean you missed me?"

He reached out and cupped her cheek, his thumb stroking across her suddenly flushed skin. "Every day," he said.

It felt strangely hard to draw breath. "Then… why didn't you answer your phone?" she pouted.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry." He dropped his hand from her cheek, looking contrite. "Murasame broke it. He was angry that I had it out while on set and threw a tantrum. I haven't had a chance to replace it yet."

She pretended to fuss with her bag, grateful beyond words that he hadn't somehow discovered that she'd been thinking of leaving and that all her fears were unfounded.

"Setsu," he said and something in his voice made her look up. There was a darkness in his eyes, a tension to his jaw. "I've... kept my promise… I've been 'your me,' haven't I?"

She opened her mouth to ask what he meant but then noticed his eyes lingering on her neck where the mark he'd left was finally fading away. Had he worried about that the whole time she'd been gone?

"Yes, of course you have," she said, and suddenly she was within the safe circle of his arms, without being aware if it was him that moved or her. She felt his lips ghost over her hairline and squeezed her eyes shut.

"I'm glad you're back," he murmured in her ear.

"Do… do you have a shoot today?" she asked, desperate to change the subject so he wouldn't hear her heart hammering against her ribs. "I don't remember seeing one on the schedule before I left."

"Yeah," he said, reluctantly pulling away. "Director Konoe had to move the schedule around." His lips twitched in a smile. "When Murasame picked a fight the other day, he may have injured himself a little."

"Cain…" she said, narrowing her eyes.

"I didn't touch him," he said with a pout. "I was standing next to a support column and he kicked out at me. I dodged and his foot went into the column. He's lucky he didn't break anything. Just a bad bruise. But the visit to the hospital messed up the schedule, so the Director shifted things around."

"Silly cheese brain," she commented, shaking her head. "How late are we?"

"Only a half hour. Plenty of time to go get your gear." His eyes flicked to her clothes again. "And something decent for you to wear."

They walked out of the train station together, Kyoko reflecting on her visit to Kyoto and a decision that she had unconsciously made the minute she saw Cain. She realized that if she had been set upon leaving Setsu behind, she would have approached him as herself. But instead, she'd pulled on Setsu without even thinking.

Obachan's last message to her: _Act_. It had freed her in more ways than one. It had allowed her to miss Obachan's funeral, knowing that the old woman wouldn't have minded, and it also returned her focus outside of herself. Her desire to leave Setsu was her own selfishness rearing its ugly head. Yes, her feelings for Tsuruga-san were troublesome… but Cain and Setsuka wouldn't last forever. Eventually, Tragic Marker principle photography would be over, and life would return to normal. She could do that. She could wait. Until then…

Cain slipped his hand in hers, interlacing their fingers.

She sucked in a breath.

Maybe... she could just enjoy it while it lasted.

-end-

* * *

A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews and favorites. They really make my day!

This may be the end of the main story, but I still have a few extra goodies to post. Stay tuned!


	10. Epilogue

**A/N:** I'd actually intended to put this part in the main story since it was set up all the way back in chapter 5, but that plot thread somehow escaped me until I got to the end. It feels more like an omake to me in some respects, but I like how it neatly fits right into canon with a lead up to chapter 200. Anyway, there I go rambling again.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Kyoko stared from Kanae, to the President, and then finally back to Kanae's older sister, who was beaming: the complete opposite of Kanae's expression.

"Can you repeat that, please?" Kyoko said weakly.

"I said that it was about time you had a manager, Mogami-kun," said the President with a triumphant smile. "Even your friends agree! Kotonami-kun has graciously provided her older sister—Kazue-san—to be your first manager!"

"_Our_ first manager," Kanae grumbled. "She's going to be handling my work too."

"And I'm so excited, Kyoko-chan!" said the older woman, smiling so wide that all her teeth were visible. "I do like organizing things, but I never thought I'd work in showbiz!" She clapped her hands excitedly. "And I get to work with neechan!"

Kanae was standing off to the side, her arms folded tightly over her chest as if to physically hold herself in. The President looked at her with an approving glance.

"Kotonami-kun has decided to attack her lack of familial affection head on. I'm proud of you." He sat back in his chair, looking at Love Me section members One and Two with paternal pride. "Now, Mogami-kun," he said, turning his gaze to Kyoko who still felt a bit dazed at getting a manager, "how is _your_ progress with romantic love?"

She avoided his gaze and the question, but Lory was not entirely fooled. He needed to put those pink coveralls he'd had tailored for himself to use. It was time to observe the Heel siblings in person.


	11. Omake!

**Omake! (Bonus stuff)**

**A/N**: So a lot of you were wishing for Ren to come to Kyoto, which is interesting because Chapter 9 originally had a scene where Ren is the one who finds her at Corn's stream, not Sho.

Why didn't this version stay in? Well, as much as I like it, it didn't seem right for Ren to have his own arc about struggling with trusting Kyoko and then show up out of the blue at Kyoto. It felt wrong; almost as if he was checking up on her, when he wouldn't and _shouldn't_. And that's it in a nutshell.

I did recycle a teensy bit, but otherwise, none of this stuff made it into the current finished product.

* * *

"Maybe," she said softly. "Maybe I can forgive him..."

Footsteps crunched behind her, and she turned only to see Cain step out from the trees, his trenchcoat fluttering a bit in the morning breeze, his lank hair hanging over one eye.

"Hey," he said.

They stared at each other for a moment. Kyoko, feeling as if her heart would burst, knew she couldn't hide her un-Setsu-ish expression much longer and flung herself at him, burying her face in his chest.

"Brother," she managed to say and then his arms were holding her tightly against him. Was it her imagination or did his lips softly press against her hairline?

How long they stayed like that, Kyoko wasn't sure, but when she could be certain her Setsu-face was able to stay put, she pulled away slightly.

"What are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "I missed you. It isn't the same back in Tokyo without you. I felt… incomplete, like… like I've gone too long without smoking a cigarette."

Kyoko only just managed to keep her expression from dissolving. He needed her. It made her realize that Setsu was more than just a substitute manager while Tsuruga-san was away from Yashiro. She was an integral part of his character. How could she have ever thought of leaving him in the first place? How could she not see?

It hit her then: her own selfishness had reared its ugly head. Yes, her feelings for Tsuruga-san were troublesome… but Cain and Setsuka wouldn't last forever. Eventually the Tragic Market principle photography would be over, and life would return to normal. She could do that. She could wait. She _had _to.

"What about your shoot?" she asked, aware that she'd stood silent for too long

"It's not till tomorrow." He tossed her half a grin. "Murasame broke a toe. The director had to move the schedule around so he could go to the hospital."

She raised an eyebrow. "Brother… did something happen between you?"

"He tried to kick me," he admitted. "But I dodged and his foot went into a metal support beam."

She shook her head. "That cheese brain." She looked him over. "How did you get here?"

"Drove."

Her smile faded, her eyes widening. "That's a six hour journey at least! Were you on the road all night?"

"Yes."

Setsu folded her arms across her chest, glaring at him. "You probably didn't eat at all did you?"

"I wanted to make good time," he said with another shrug.

Kyoko shook her head in disapproval, and then looked over his shoulder at the distant roof of the inn that poked through the tree cover. "I can get you some breakfast… only…" She hesitated. This clash of worlds was making her head hurt. She was Setsu now, but inside the ryokan she had to be herself. It would be hard for the Fuwas to understand, not to mention it felt a little inappropriate during this time of mourning. Also, there was the added complication of Cain Heel's supposed secrecy. Would this violate Director's Konoe's wishes about Cain remaining unknown?

"Does this inn have private dining rooms?" he asked, following the line of her sight.

Kyoko nodded, relieved as she caught onto his idea.

"I'll request one," he offered, "and ask for you to serve me, since you speak English. It'll keep me out of sight of any curious patrons and Fuwa."

As they made their way back to the inn, she glanced at him once. "Why… didn't you answer my call last night?"

"Hmm? Oh, Murasame broke my phone in the scuffle." He glanced down at her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry."

She had to look away, grateful beyond words that he hadn't somehow discovered that she'd been thinking of leaving.

The inn's front entrance came upon them too suddenly for Kyoko, who consciously switched her loose-limbed Setsu-stride for her normal way of walking. Cain also dropped behind her a couple of steps, making it clear to any that might be watching from the windows that he was following her, as a prospective guest would.

"Please remove your shoes when we are inside, Mr. Heel," Kyoko said in English, her hand on the door. "We have provided house slippers for you to wear inside. Your shoes will be delivered to your room after cleaning, but please do not wear them while inside out of respect to our traditions."

Cain glowered at her, but Kyoko kept her Okamisan-in-training face on, and eventually he looked away, the only sign of assent he would probably give.

"Then it is my pleasure to welcome you to Fuwa Ryokan, Mr. Heel. We are delighted to serve you during your stay in Kyoto."

There were a few early risers in the large entrance hall when Kyoko opened the door, but after an initial cursory glance at who was arriving, Cain's fierce glare made most of them avoid looking at him directly. Kyoko stood, waiting for him. He glanced at her and thrust one foot out at her.

"You do it."

Kyoko glanced at the calf-length combat boot and smiled brightly. "Of course, sir!"

It took awhile for her to unlace and remove the boots. She had to tug on one while Cain braced himself against the wall. The first one wasn't too bad, but the second boot decided to be stubborn.

Red-faced, Kyoko gave one almighty tug and went sprawling on her behind when the boot came off.

"Kyoko-chan, are you okay?" Ayano had arrived. She looked startled to see Kyoko on the floor.

Kyoko heaved herself up from the floor, placing Cain's boot with the other and bowed to Ayano.

"Yes, ma'am. I was just helping Heel-san with his… boots."

Ayano's cheerfully polite face came back on. Someone who didn't know what had happened would never have guessed that her mother had just died.

"Welcome to our ryokan," she said, looking up at Cain's shadowed visage. "How may I serve you today?"

Cain looked blankly at the older woman and glanced at Kyoko who translated into English.

Ayano glanced between them. "Ah, Kyoko-chan, have you already taken care of our guest?"

Kyoko nodded. "I went outside for quick walk and when I came back, he had just arrived. He's British, visiting Japan for a short time. He only speaks English."

"Well it's fortunate that you happened across him. Go get changed. I'll take things from here."

Kyoko bowed. "Yes, ma'am!" She glanced back at Cain who was watching her leave, and hurried to her room.

She was dressed in her kimono and was pulling her hair back when a knock came on her door.

"Come in!"

Ayano poked her head through, wearing a little frown. "Kyoko-chan, the British guest—Heel-san?—has requested you to attend him in his private parlor. I tried to tell him that our other servers speak English as well, but he looked so fierce… I didn't think you would mind. You always have had a way with difficult guests."

"I'll take care of him," Kyoko replied, smiling. "Don't worry about a thing."

"I knew I could count on you," Ayano said with a relieved smile. "He's in the blue parlor."

Kyoko knelt outside the door to the blue parlor and knocked, sliding the door back. Then she blinked, astounded to see that Hitoshi-taisho had outdone himself in showing off their Western-style breakfast, which wasn't requested very often. A huge stack of pancakes, a bowl full of fluffy eggs, a platter of hash browns, thick slices of bacon piled high, a small pyramid of sausage patties, a whole carafe of coffee, another of hot water for tea, and a another large bowl of fruit dominated the low table. Cain looked mournfully over at her still kneeling in the doorway.

"Help," he mouthed, looking queasy.

Kyoko bit her lip to keep from laughing and entered the room, sliding the door shut behind her.

#

Hitoshi had an odd style of revenge: he often tried to suffocate difficult guests with food.

Cain looked at the plate Kyoko was preparing for him, one lip lifting in half a snarl. Two pancakes, a small mound of eggs, another of hash browns, an orange, two slices of bacon, and a single sausage patty.

Kyoko grinned as she set the plate down in front of him, complete with knife and fork, and then sat back on the tatami mats as was proper.

Her stomach chose at that moment to give a loud gurgle. Kyoko flushed, her embarrassment deepening when Cain looked over at her, glowering.

"You haven't eaten yet?"

Kyoko hesitated, then shook her head.

Cain took a very small bite of his pancakes and gestured at the rest of the food. "Eat."

Kyoko glanced at the shut door to the parlor, but Ayano was unlikely to interrupt, so she scooted closer to Cain's end of the table and began to spoon a few things onto another plate, far less than what she'd given him. She wondered, as she ate, how she was supposed to act around Cain while they were inside the inn but alone. It was too confusing to switch back and forth as Setsu. She decided that while at the inn, she would just be Kyoko.

"So, this was where you grew up?"

Tsuruga-san's voice brought her up short. She glanced at him, one slice of orange halfway to her mouth. He was looking at the expensive, but tasteful decor in the parlor with an open expression that had none of Cain's usual belligerence.

"Yes," she said, popping the slice in her mouth where it burst with sweet and tart juice. She had lived with her mother a little… but it would be a lie to say that she remembered her mother's house more than the ryokan.

"How is… the person you came to visit? Is she better?"

Kyoko bit her lip, reminded again of her grief, which hadn't had time to be spent. "She…"

Tsuruga-san scooted closer, looking worried. "What's wrong?"

"She died last night."

"Mogami-san… I'm so sorry." He covered her hand on the table with his.

She sniffed, wiping her eyes. "I… I'm glad you're here, Tsuruga-san, because I don't know what to do."

She laid out her dilemma in front of him. When she finished, he looked sympathetic.

"Mogami-san, you know what my opinion is about contractual obligations…" he said in a gentle voice. Kyoko winced, certain that she was about to be subjected to the gentlemanly smile for even considering staying, but his hand on hers squeezed reassuringly.

"However," he continued, "I never knew my grandparents, so I can't honestly say what I would have done in your place. I think this is a decision you need to make on your own. But please know that I won't think less of you if you decide to stay."

Kyoko peeked up at him through tear-sprinkled lashes. She'd always wondered about his family… he spoke so little of personal matters, whereas he was in the house where she'd spent the majority of her life.

"Are you…" she hesitated. "Are you close to your parents?"

#

Ren looked at her a moment, uncertainty making him waver in his usual canned response about inquiries into his past. She'd poured out her heart to him, even when he knew she'd feared he'd be angry… could he really reply to such heart-breaking honesty with a lie he used on reporters and journalists?

"The truth is," he said slowly, "both of my parents are pretty well-known celebrities."

"Really?" Kyoko said, eyes wide. "Who are they?" She blushed. "I'm sorry, if you'd rather not answer… it's just… I don't even know your real name."

His heart pounded, and his mouth felt dry. Was this it? Was he finally going to tell her? It would be fitting, in a way, to do it here, in Kyoto, so close to the stream where they'd first met.

* * *

**A/N:** This is the end to what I wrote, because I didn't like that Ren had showed up. But if I had continued, Sho was supposed to storm into the room before Ren could reveal everything.


	12. Omake! 2

**Omake! (Bonus scene 2)**

**A/N:** This scene is probably one that you all wanted at the end of chapter 2. Ren's perspective. :D

I almost included this in the final version of Chapter 2, but I liked the ending of Chapter 2 combined with the beginning of Chapter 3 too much—it made it humorous rather than serious. As you'll shortly read, this scene very nearly turns into angst and that wasn't the tone I was going for. Fair warning for, um, hickey making... though I still kept it as in-character as I could.

* * *

Ren had thought that if he kept his thoughts on Fuwa, on that kid's inevitable reaction to seeing this mark on Kyoko's neck, that he would be able to keep control, to treat it as professionally as he had every single on-screen intimacy he'd ever performed.

He was wrong.

The first taste of her skin was warm and sweet like butter and caramel. Her nails dug into his biceps, her pulse thundered beneath his mouth, and he knew he was going to break, knew that his trembling hands were going to seize her, knew that his mouth would soon travel from her neck to her lips and crush them against his own with bruising pressure until neither of them knew who they were. His left hand, which was currently cradling the back of her head, prepared to tilt her backward and in his mind he was telling himself to stop, to not break that sacred trust which he had painstakingly built over months and months, but he couldn't—

A timid knock sounded on the dressing room door.

Ren tore himself away from the trembling girl in his arms, dragging the back of his hand across his mouth, and stalked to the door, all without looking at her. He put his hand on the knob and paused.

"Ready, Setsu?" How was his voice so steady? If he wanted to maintain his sanity, he couldn't look at her right now. He had to trust in her professionalism as he had to trust in his own.

No response.

"Setsu?" He squeezed his eyes shut.

"Ready, brother." Her voice was husky but otherwise normal. Ren felt an odd twinge of disappointment. Had she not been as affected as he was? He gripped the knob. _Focus_.

He flung open the door and glared at the nervous makeup artist standing there, looming over her in a way only someone of his height could do.

The girl squeaked something incomprehensible.

Cain continued to stare. Setsu sidled up beside him, casually ducking under the arm that he'd been leaning on the doorjamb to stand next to him. "She said she needs to finish your makeup," she said in English, her voice bored.

Cain moved his hand to cradle her against his side, all without dropping his stare from the woman, who seemed as frozen as a mouse caught by a cobra's gaze.

"Is that so?"

"Uh huh."

Cain grunted, which Setsu took as an assent, and they both stepped aside so the makeup artist could enter.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Setsu announced. "I'll be right back."

Ren didn't reply as he sat back in chair again, didn't even look as she left. He didn't think he could bear to see the fear on her face that was surely there.

* * *

**Closing remarks:** Ren got way angsty in all the scenes I tried to write from his perspective and so I'm glad I didn't really add this in.

I know that some of you were scratching your head that Kyoko didn't freak out more about the hickey. She is—internally—but I feel that her accepting physical affection as a character like Setsu is the next logical step in Cain and Setsu's relationship. Consider that she's used to giving and accepting casual touch as Setsu already. Not to mention she was the one who initiated a bite and a hickey on Cain herself (I just double checked: bite first, than hickey). It's not hard to imagine that she—at least—has been preparing for the moment when Cain would make a move. Especially since he already tried to and she only stopped him at the last minute in chapter 196. If she'd been Kyoko at _this_ moment, she would have flipped out, but she's a much better actress than she was several volumes ago and managed to keep it in her mind that it was Cain giving affection to Setsu, not Tsuruga-san.

Anyway, this concludes all the little extras I had for this story. Thanks again for reading and reviewing. I always appreciate constructive feedback. Since some of you asked, no, I don't have plans for a sequel. But I do have another story in the works. As soon as I finish it and polish it a little, I'll start posting. In the meantime, I still get fast ideas for drabbles in "No Business Like Show Business" so check that out instead. :D


End file.
